Many Meetings
by ForeverFaramir
Summary: My version of 'Faramir and Eowyn meet before the Houses of the Healing'. Throughout their lives, they meet and become friends (and maybe more). [ok, definatly more. you know me] Set pre-Fellowship and continues on during the movies. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter One

Movieverse. AU.

This is my take on 'Faramir and Éowyn meet before the Houses of Healing'. Just trust me, it will be good.

This is also my first LOTR fic, and I haven't read the entire book yet, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them. Also, constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive and not just mean : -) Do you want me to cry?

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the Lord of the Rings. And as I am imagining all the characters from the movies, just to let you know that I don't own them either. (I wish that I did. Then the three films would consist of nothing but David Wenham running up and down singing "I'm So Pretty", brandishing a sword and being a tortured soul and stuff. 'Sigh' Cos you know, he is so pretty, in a very manly way. I'd probably have him kill off some orcs also, but marry me in the end, instead of Éowyn. Anywhoo…) Like I was saying, I don't own these, and I never will. I am just playing with them for a while and will put them away when I am finished with them (Maybe) I gain not profit from this work of fiction. (And that's just what it is, fiction. 'Sigh' Oh Faramir, why can't you be mine?)

I'm a little nuts in case you hadn't noticed. Anyone care to guess who my favourite character is? Come on, I know it's hard, but just guess.

No takers then? Ok, fine. On with the fic.

'Goes off in a huff'

First two chapters are uploaded simultaneously.

X X X X X

Minas Tirith, 2995

The clash of swords echoed through the practice ring, as two figures battled high in the seventh circle. Boromir, older by five years, stood tall and proud, his long blonde locks tied back with a simple leather band. His opponent was his brother Faramir, five years his junior but showing great potential with a sword.

The two blades locked together, and the brother's eyes met over the steel. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, but both grinning.

"You have improved, Brother" seventeen year old Boromir told his twelve year old sibling. "Soon I shall have to watch my back."

Faramir grinned at the elder brother that he idolized.

"As if I would ever harm you Boro," he answered, still breathing heavily and leaning on his sword. "I fear I need to train some more if I am to best you one day."

"Do not rush yourself Faramir. You are young, and still have much to learn before you are as wonderful as I."

Faramir playfully punched his brother on the shoulder and straightened up.

"Are you ready to be bested, Brother?" he asked Boromir, his sword held at the ready.

Boromir laughed at the spirit that his young brother exhibited, and fell into a fighting stance.

"En garde."

The two fell into the familiar steps and sweeps as Boromir strove to teach Faramir about defense during a sword fight. Suddenly, Faramir stepped back out of range. A strange look came over his face, and he absentmindedly rubbed a hand over his heart. Boromir was instantly concerned.

"Did I injure you Brother?" he asked him. Though the blades they used to practice with were dull, they could still inflict injury.

"Peace Boromir, I am well." Faramir answered. "It is just, a strange feeling passed over me for a moment."

"What kind of feeling?" Boromir asked, curious. His brother sometimes had 'strange feelings' and they usually marked moments of importance somewhere in the land.

"I do not know," Faramir answered, his face wistful. "I just have a feeling in my heart that today is a day of great importance."

Faramir seemed to wake from his day dream, and shook his head as if to clear it.

"No doubt I am just being fanciful," Faramir told his brother, who was still regarding him curiously. "Shall we begin again?" he asked, raising his sword in a defensive position.

Boromir smiled and dismissed the moment as nothing but a result of his brother eating his lunch to fast. Again the sound of swords meeting filled the air.

Faramir, however, could not shake the feeling that somewhere in Middle Earth, something was happening that would impact him in the future.

Meanwhile….

X X X X X

Edoras, 2995

(As I'm going with the movies, Théodred is young, roughly Éomer's age, instead of in his late thirties/early forties that I think he in the book)

Éomund paced the golden hall, his face pale and his breathing ragged. He closed his eyes in anguish as another pain-filled scream rent the air. His brother in law, Théoden, sat on his throne, his eyes fixed straight ahead, but his skin equally as pale. The both awaited news on their beloved Theodwyn. Éomund's wife and Théoden's sister, Theodwyn was beloved by both, and they felt every single twinge of pain with her as her labour progressed.

Theodwyn was birthing her second child, and though they had both wanted more children, Éomund began to curse the desire as it put his darling wife in pain. Éomund's son Éomer, a strapping lad of four, sat under the table with his cousin Théodred, playing with toy horses. Every now and then, the boys would look up at their respective fathers and note the worry on their faces. For ones so young, they were very perceptive of their fathers' moods.

Silence hung in the air, and Éomund and Théoden exchanged glances. Could this be it? A child's cry split the silence, as did the sound of running feet. A maidservant burst into the hall, and curtsied quickly to the Lord and her King.

"My Lord," she began, addressing Éomund, "The Lady Theodwyn. She had given birth to a girl, my lord. A beautiful, healthy girl. My Lady is fine also. She is healthy."

Éomund smiled joyfully and took off at a run for his wife's chamber, closely followed by the maidservant. Théoden smiled in relief at the news, and sat heavily down on his throne. His beloved sister was alright. He closed his eyes and thanked the Valar for that.

Excited whispering brought him out of his reverie, and he remembered the presence of the two little boys under the table.

"Éomer, Théodred, come forth," he called, and the two boys obeyed, clambering out from under the table and running to his side.

"Are you sure my Mama is alright?" Éomer asked the king, clambering up on to his lap. Théodred did the same, and soon the king of Rohan had two boys pinning him down.

"I am sure, my nephew" Théoden told him. "The midwife that attends your mother is the wisest in all of Rohan. I would not have it any other way. If she says your mother is alright, and your sister is healthy, then it is so."

Théoden noticed Éomer grimacing a little, and asked him what was wrong.

"A sister?" Éomer answered. "I would much rather have had a brother, one I could teach to ride and to fight."

Théoden smiled. Ah, the logic of children. He knew that his sister and brother-in-law didn't care what sex the child was, as long as the child was healthy. And it looked like they got their wish.

"My nephew," Théoden began, "just because she is a girl doesn't mean that you still can't teach her all those things. Why, there have been many warrior women in history."

"But girls aren't strong," Éomer argued.

"Some are not," Théoden agreed, "But it takes more than strength of body to be a good soldier. It requires strength of character, and a sense of compassion to be a true leader."

"Really Papa?" Théodred asked.

"Yes Théodred. Now, listen to me boys," Théoden said, addressing the two children in a serious tone. "Théodred, you are five, Éomer, you are four…"

"Almost five!" Éomer interrupted and Théoden chuckled.

"Indeed. You are almost five. Young men practically. Now, I want you to promise me that you will look after her. Keep her safe, and protect her. She is family. Do you understand?"

The two boys nodded solemnly.

"Good lads," Théoden said, ruffling their hair and holding them close.

In another room in the great hall, a father was holding his new-born daughter for the first time. Tears of joy slipped from his eyes as he beheld the wonder of his new child.

"She is so beautiful, so perfect," he breathed. He looked at his wife, love shining in his eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright, my love?" he asked her.

"Yes my Husband. I am a little tired and sore, but I shall heal. And now, we have a daughter. What do you think we should name her?"

"Éowyn" Éomund answered immediately, and his wife smiled at the mixture of their two names.

"Éowyn. I like it. Hello Éowyn," she whispered as her husband handed Theodwyn her daughter."

(If anyone feels that Éomer was too familiar with Théoden, the reason is that he is four years old. Children at that age are very affectionate to most people, especially family.)

X X X X X

Next chapter updated… so press that button!!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

(In my little AU, Rohan and Gondor are on better terms than they are in the movies, at least at the moment. They are not so estranged, but not full allies.)

Minas Tirith, 2999

Éowyn peeked out the window of the carriage from the safety of her mother's lap as they swept through the white city towards the highest circle. The four year old had never seen sights such as these in her life, and she knew her brother hadn't either, no matter how much he tried to hide his excitement.

Éomer and Théodred sat talking in hushed tones, taking furtive glances out the windows and making their plans. Now eight and nine respectively, the boys were a bundle of energy, and Théoden was glad to have a few days of quiet to himself in Edoras, as more often than not, they were causing mayhem.

Théoden was sending Éomund to meet with Denethor of Gondor to speak of a treaty that would be beneficial to both. He knew that Denethor was reluctant to ally himself with a foreign power, but he felt it best to try. Théoden chose Éomund for the task, and when Éomund had offered to take Théodred along also, Théoden had jumped at the few days of peace.

Éomund now sat in the corner of the carriage, looking on the two boys with amusement.

"I don't think you will have time for all the mischief you have planned" he told the pair. "We are only going to be here for three days," he reminded them. He was met with such innocent faces that he knew they were practiced.

"What mischief Father?" Éomer asked innocently.

Even Éowyn giggled at that. She was only four, yet she knew her brother well. Together, he and Théodred caused many a grey hair in their parents head, but Éowyn loved them anyway.

Ever since she could remember, those two had been her protectors; her guides in life. They taught her to ride and how to fight, and they loved her dearly, for Éowyn was strong and swift, but kind and sweet also.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the entire party descended. They walked up the steps and into a courtyard of white stone. A white tree, withered and aged, stood in the middle of the courtyard. It was guarded by several men in ceremonial garb, and Éowyn would have loved nothing more than to go over to talk to them and ask what they were doing. However, she found her hand firmly grasped in her mothers as they walked along.

A tall man with graying hair stood on the steps to welcome them.

"Welcome, sons and daughters of Rohan," he began.

"My thanks to you, Lord Denethor," Éomund answered. "May I introduce my wife, the Lady Theodwyn, my children, Éomer and Éowyn and my nephew Théodred, Prince of Rohan?"

Denethor bowed his head respectfully at the group.

"I too have children," he told Éomund as they walked inside. "Boromir, my eldest, is away from the city at the moment. He is in the army, but I am expecting him back some day soon. Faramir is around here… somewhere." Denethor waved his hand to imply that he did not know where he was. "He probably has his head stuck in a book somewhere."

Éomund frowned inwardly at the change that occurred in Denethor's voice as he spoke of his youngest son, but kept his silence. He glanced at his wife, and saw that she had noticed it also. He sighed inwardly. He was sure this was going to be one of the more difficult assignments of his career.

X X X X X

Éowyn sighed in frustration as she looked out the window of the women's solar in the white tower. Her mother sat chatting with the ladies of the city, and Éowyn was stuck there with her.

How she longed to be outside with her brother and cousin! But, her parents had decreed her too young to be out in an unfamiliar city without an adult, so she was trapped inside while Éomer and Théodred had fun without her.

She was not used to staying indoors! Every day in Edoras, she rode with her brother and cousin, or practiced with the wooden sword her brother had made for her for her birthday (much to her mother's dismay) But here, she sat all day. She huffed her way over to the corner and her mother swallowed a smile. Her little girl was not happy, but she was adorable sitting there, pouting.

A servant arrived then with a tray of tea and sweet cakes, and Theodwyn did not notice her youngest slip out the open door and into the empty corridor.

Éowyn tried not to giggle as she ran silently though the corridor. She was free! She wandered around the tower until she came to a door that led to the garden.

It was a beautiful garden. The flowers were in bloom and the scent of lavender hung in the air. Éowyn skipped along, thinking of what to do next when she saw a man sitting under a tree. He was leaning against the trunk, a large book balanced on his knees. He was so immersed in the world of the book that he didn't see her until she was practically beside him.

(A/N To a four year old, anyone over twelve is a man. Someone sixteen, like Faramir, would be really old!!)

"Oh, hello there," Faramir said as he heard a noise beside him. He turned to see a small child, perhaps four of five staring up at him with wide eyes. She had a halo of golden hair, a cherubic face and an infectious smile. Her clothes were made from finely woven cloth, even of they were a little plain, and Faramir reasoned that she was the daughter of one of the ladies that often visited the tower.

She scrutinized his features in her innocent way, and obviously decided that she liked him, because she smiled and dropped a curtsey.

"I am the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. Pleased to meet you," she told him. Faramir seemed a little surprised, but decided to play along with her game, at least until her mother came along. He stood and bowed deeply.

"I am Lord Faramir, son of Denethor. The honour is mine," he told her, and she giggled.

"Whatcha' reading?" she asked him when he sat back down again. She scrambled to sit next to him and he smiled at her.

"It is a book on flowers and herbs, and their healing properties," he told her, not really expecting her to understand. He was very surprised when she nodded in understanding.

"What does it say about the athelas plant?" she asked him, surprising him even more.

So, Faramir spent the next half hour showing her the pictures in the book, and telling her about the plants. In between pages Éowyn told him all about her family, her home and most importantly… her horse He was amazed at her, for one so young she had a quick mind.

"Oh, that's pretty!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the flower depicted on the page.

"Aye, it is," he answered. "It is the Larada plant. The blossoms release a scent when crushed that relax a person and so aid sleep if a person is ill."

He stood and walked over to a nearby bush. Éowyn saw that the pretty flowers in the book were on the bush. Faramir picked one and handed it to her.

"Here," he told her. "For you."

Éowyn giggled. "You can't pick that!" she protested.

"Don't worry," he told her. "This was my mother's garden. She would want you to have some of the flower that you admire so much."

Éowyn giggled and raised her arms for Faramir to lift her up. After a moments hesitation, he did. Éowyn planted a noisy kiss of his cheek, causing Faramir to laugh.

"Come, let us find your mother," he said as he held her in his arms. "I confess we should have done so before, but I was enjoying your company, little one."

Éowyn giggled and rested her head on Faramir's shoulder. He picked up the book in one hand and headed indoors.

He started up the stairs to the Ladies solar, guessing that was where Éowyn's mother would be. He had just reached the top floor when he heard a rustle of voices.

"Where can she be?"

"Oh my! We have checked every room on the floor above…"

"She ever wanders, but she doesn't know the city…"

The last voice obviously belonged to Éowyn's as the child giggled quietly. Faramir rounded the corner and saw several women opening doors and peering inside in search of the child.

"Excuse me Ladies," he called. "I assume you are looking for this?" he indicated to the child in his arms, who was now giggling madly.

"Éowyn!" One woman cried, rushing forward. "Where have you been? Oh, my child!" She took Éowyn from Faramir's hands and hugged her tightly.

"My thanks to you," she told Faramir. "I am Theodwyn, wife of Éomund of Rohan. This is my daughter Éowyn. She was bored in the solar, so she decided to wander off. Tell me, where did you find her?"

"She came upon me as I was sitting in the garden," Faramir told her.

Theodwyn closed her eyes for a moment, and held her child close. She had made it outside! God knows what would have happened to her if she had wandered further than the garden.

"Thank you again. The Valar knows what might have happened to her if you had not kept her with you."

"I confess she was good company," Faramir admitted. "Your daughter has a sharp mind."

"That she has. And a sharp tongue to match when her brother or cousin cross her," Theodwyn smiled. "Pray young man, what is your name?"

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor," Faramir told her. "And now, unfortunately, I must go. Fare well Lady Theodwyn. Farewell Lady Éowyn," he said causing Éowyn to giggle again.

He turned the corner from their sight, and Theodwyn turned to her daughter. She was cradling something in her hands.

"What do you have there child?" she asked.

"It's a Larada blossom. Faramir gave it to me because it was pretty like the one in the book."

Theodwyn looked down the corridor that Faramir had just walked. What a nice young man, she thought.

X X X X X

At mid-day the next day, the small party from Rohan left the White Tower and headed towards the waiting carriage. The meetings with Denethor had not gone as well as Éomund and Théoden had hoped, but it was a start. They were almost to the carriage when Éowyn spotted a familiar figure. He was standing next to a man and a horse. The man had blonde hair and was very tall. She pulled her hand from her mother's grasp and ran towards them before anyone could stop her.

"Faramir!!" she called, skidding to a stop in front of them. She put her hands up as a sign to Faramir to lift her, and he complied, smiling.

"Hello my Lady," he said, causing her to giggle. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright."

"No more wandering off?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Care to introduce me to this fine lady?" the older man asked, his voice alive with humour.

"Certainly. Éowyn, this is my brother, Boromir. He is in the army, and has returned home on leave today. "Boromir, this is the Lady Éowyn, daughter of Éomund of Rohan."

Boromir bowed deeply, causing Éowyn to giggle. He was grinning also at the sight of his brother with a small child in his arms.

"Tell me, how did you meet my brother, Éowyn?" Boromir asked her.

"He gave me a flower!!" she gleefully told him.

"Really?" Boromir laughed. "Isn't she a little young for you at the moment, Brother?" he asked Faramir, causing Faramir to blush and glare at his sibling.

"She was admiring the Larada plant, so I gave her one of the blossoms from Mother's garden, that's all. Do you still have it?" he asked her. Éowyn nodded eagerly.

"My mother helped me press it, so it will keep," she told him.

At this point Éomund had made his way over to the trio.

"My apologies to you both," he said.

"It is no bother," Boromir told him. "You're little girl here is charming."

"I thank you. Now Éowyn, we must be getting along. Say goodbye."

"Goodbye Faramir!" she said, kissing him loudly on the cheek. Boromir laughed until she leaned over and did the same to him. "Goodbye Boromir!" she said. She happily went to her father's arms now, waving until they disappeared from her view.

"What an interesting child," Boromir commented as he turned to walk inside with his brother.

"I agree. Very intelligent too."

"Just like someone else I know," Boromir said. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed his brother in a headlock. "Now, who could that be?"

Both brothers laughed as Boromir pulled Faramir inside out of the hot sun.

X X X X

SO, what do you think? Come on, I can take it. Good? Bad? Any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! I'm back.

Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Lackwit:** I promise to try to keep the A/N's to a minimum, and to the end of the chapter. Thanks also for the info about Éomund and his family. I'm getting a lot of information from the timelines in the appendixes in the books, but some things still aren't in it. I'm going to keep them living in Edoras, because it works for the story. Thanks for the heads up though.

**Faraboro**: Don't worry. These chapters will mostly be from Faramir's point of view.

**Larien Calaelen:** I hope I updated soon enough to keep your interest.

**Shieldmadenofrohan**: I'll try to keep the author's notes to a minimum. I realize that they can be annoying at times. Sorry!! I've read a lot of books based in mediaeval Europe and the nobles started training with swords and stuff very early. I just figured that it'd be the same here/ at least she could have some of the basics down, especially if she play-fights with her brother and cousin.

**TheDaughterofKings**: I haven't read all the book yet, so I'm basing it more on the movies. Still, I hope you enjoy.

**Steelsheen**: I agree. There could be a film… The tale of the Stewards!!! I could have David Wenham in it… a lot!! I reiterate the idea David running up and down singing "I'm So Pretty!!"

**Go Stick Your Head In A Toilet**: Ok, ok! Here the update. You can call off Frank. Actually, I met him. He came in and threatened to kill me until I showed him what I had written, so he let me be. I had a nice chat with him. Turns out he was a ballet dancer until he had a crippling baby toe injury and couldn't leap as high as he could before. So, he became an assassin, one of you legion. BTW where are assassins 1-8 retired to in Ireland? I'm Irish, so I might know them. (Love the pen-name by the way)

**Rata**: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Ziroana:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this update as much

**Wenham-Wonderer**: Thanks! I was aiming for funny.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Okeydokey, on with the fic

X X X X X

On the Borders of Gondor and Rohan, 3003

Faramir rode slightly ahead of the small party as they crossed the land of Gondor into Rohan. He could hear is brother talking and laughing with the small group of men they had brought with them as body guards, but Faramir felt little inclination to join in the camaraderie.

For one thing, they were his brothers' men. They were in Boromir's regiment in the army, and he trusted them. So, when Denethor ordered Boromir to select five men to accompany them to Edoras, he chose five of the best.

Faramir seethed at the thought of his father, and his manipulative ways. It was because of him that he was on this little diplomatic mission, anyway.

_Flashback_

Faramir slowly walked towards his father who was seated on his throne at the base of the marble steps. He saw Boromir standing behind him, and a grin broke out on his face before he could control it. It had been many months since the two brothers had met. The grin faded when he saw the look on his brother's face. He looked apologetic and uncomfortable. Denethor saw the grin fade and a streak of satisfaction shot through him. Damned young upstart!

"You wished to speak with me, Father?" Faramir asked as he reached his father and bowed slightly.

"Yes," Denethor replied grimly. "I trust you have heard of the death of Theodwyn of Rohan, sister to Théoden King?"

Faramir thought back to the woman he had met only briefly and nodded. "I have Father. She died of grief, did she not? I understand she lost her husband in an Orc ambush not eight months ago?"

"I see you keep up to date on events in Rohan. If you only paid as much attention to your duties to Gondor we would all be better off."

Faramir resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment. He had discovered long ago that nothing he did could please his father, so he tried to see the humorous side of it.

"Father, you know that Faramir…" Boromir began, but Denethor cut him off.

"Yes, yes. I know how highly you think of your brother. However, his many failings are not the point of this meeting. Faramir, I have decided to send a diplomatic party to Edoras to express our sympathies with Théoden King over the death of his sister."

"Forgive me my Lord," Faramir interrupted to his father's annoyance, "But why send one now, when we did not for Éomund?"

"Because Éomund was only Théoden's brother in law. Theodwyn was his sister, and much beloved as I take it. It would do well to try to keep in Théoden favour, especially in these dark times. Now, Boromir has selected five of his best men to accompany you both, as the Valar knows it is not safe to travel alone and I wish no harm to come to my heir…"

"Excuse me, but did you say 'you'? I am to go also?"

"Yes, yes, I've just been saying that. Now…"

"But Father, I cannot just leave the city. I am on leave from the Rangers, as you know. I am expected to return in four days. This will take at least twice that long. If one day I am to be a Captain of the Ithilien Rangers then I just cannot abandon my men on a whim. I would command no respect. You know this! You've drilled it into my head often enough."

"Faramir, I am your Lord. You go where I send you."

"You've always made a point of giving me no special treatment, and any ordinary Ranger could not just leave his regiment without prior permission. And…"

"Faramir!" Denethor interrupted. "Faramir, I need my sons with me. I need to show proper respect and sent those of the House of Hurin. Boromir would make a good show on his own, I'm sure, but I need you too Faramir. I need you to do this for me."

His father needed him. He had actually said it. Denethor II needed his second son Faramir. In all his twenty years of life, Faramir had longed to hear those words form his father's lips. Warmth spread through his chest as he reflected on his father's words.

That warmth was dashed as if with the freezing water from the Forbidden Pool in Ithilien as he remembered a rumor he had heard that morning.

"Gandalf." Faramir said, his anger barely in check. "Gandalf is said to be coming to the city tomorrow and you wish me to be away from here. That is why you are sending me with Boromir. You do not need me, you just need me out of the way." His voice rose with every word until he was close to shouting as Denethor.

"And you wonder why!" Denethor shouted back. "See how he poisons you against me!"

"It was not he that caused the rift between us Father. Ever since I was a boy, you…"

Faramir got no further as Boromir sprang out from behind the throne, and pulled his brother away before he could say more.

"Come brother, let us prepare." He said in an overly-cheerful voice. "For we depart at dawn."

He bowed quickly to his father, and pushed his little brothers' shoulder down so he did the same. Then, he turned and pulled Faramir along beside him.

"Dawn!" Faramir exclaimed as he was propelled down the long hall.

"Hush!" Boromir whispered in his ear. "It is three days ride as the Nazgul flies to Edoras. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will return. We may return in time to see Mithrandir."

As if reading Boromir's thoughts, Denethor shouted from his throne, "I don't want you racing cross country. Take the roads. I will not have my diplomatic party arriving in such a state that they cannot be recognized."

Boromir pulled his brother out of the hall and into the sunlight before he attempted to do Denethor damage. Faramir stormed down the steps and past the white tree towards the wall surrounding the citadel. He rested his hands on the warm stone as he looked down at Minas Tirith, and resisted the urge to shout in frustration. He heard his brother come to stand beside him.

"Take the roads. Roads! That adds two days to the journey each way. We will be gone for two weeks! Gandalf will assuredly be gone by the time we return." Faramir seethed.

"Calm Brother. There is naught we can do. It is his wish, and like it or not, we took an oath to carry out his wishes." Boromir reasoned.

"Why does he do this to me?" he asked Boromir in a whisper. "Why does he attempt to control me so?"

'Why does he hate me?' he said in his own mind.

"I don't know," Boromir sighed. "Perhaps it is because you favour mother in looks, and because he loved her so."

"I wish I remembered her more," Faramir whispered and Boromir put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I barely remember what she looked like."

"Look in the mirror and just imagine bigger lips and pretty eyelashes, and then you will see our mother," Boromir told him. "I dare say life would have been very different if she had survived the illness."

Both men were silent for a moment as they through of their dear departed mother. Faramir's thoughts shifted to another child, now motherless.

Éowyn. That bright, happy child now had no parents. Her uncle, he had heard, had adopted both her and her brother as his own. Another family without a mother.

"Come Brother," Boromir said, shaking Faramir out of his reverie. "We have much to do if we are to leave at dawn. Come, we must go pack."

A sudden though struck Faramir.

"I will meet you in your rooms in a few minutes," he told his brother. "There is something I must attend to first."

Boromir looked confused but headed off towards their adjoining sets of rooms.

Faramir headed in the opposite direction, towards his mothers garden.

_End Flashback_

Boromir spurred his horse on until he was level with Faramir.

"Why so quiet today?" he asked. "I would have thought that you would have been looking forward to seeing Edoras for the first time. The Golden Hall is a wonder to behold."

"I am just thinking," Faramir replied.

"Oh? Of what? Father didn't drag you away from a meeting with a lady by any chance, did he?" Boromir asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course not."

"Pity. You could use some fun." Boromir told him as he leaned in the saddle to avoid his brothers fist that had been playfully aimed at his shoulder.

"In truth I was thinking of a lady. Just a very small one," Faramir conceded.

"Éowyn," Boromir correctly guessed.

"Yes. She is without her parents now. I just hope she is alright."

"Faramir, you only met her once. And that was four years ago."

"I know. She made an impression on me though. She was so happy. I just don't want her bright smile to be extinguished, that's all." As he said that, Faramir glanced down at his saddle bags, something Boromir had seen him do often during the trip.

"Alright, I give up," he told Faramir. "What is it that you have in your bags that you keep checking on? Hmm? I've seen you glance at you bags a dozen times in the past few days."

Faramir coloured slightly.

"It is a gift for Éowyn. She probably will not remember me, as she was four then and eight now. But I remembered how much she liked the look and scent of the Larada plant. I took a cutting from the bush in mother's garden. Perhaps she could grow her own. It could help sooth her." Faramir blushed some more. "Foolish, isn't it?"

Boromir looked at his brother, once more impressed by the depth of soul that Faramir exhibited. He was so kind to all, and thoughtful.

"It is not foolish at all, Brother." Boromir answered sincerely. ""There is a place two leagues from here that will be perfect for our camp for tonight. We must rest."

Faramir nodded. "We want to look pretty when we reach Edoras tomorrow," he joked.

Boromir laughed aloud, and turned to inform the rest of their men of the plan.

X X X X X

So, what do you think? Review please.

BTW, I'm new to LOTR fan fiction, and I have a question. What the hell is a Mary Sue? I've seen it written several times on summaries and I was curious.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter Four

Hi!!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry it took so ling for this chapter to be posted. I had it written, but I decided that I hated it, that it wasn't true to the characters and just didn't fit in with the direction of the story, so I deleted the whole thing and started again.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Daughterofkings**: Here it is. Enjoy.

**Go Stick Your Head in a Toilet**: Now, I wouldn't mind too much if Frank came back. He's kinda cute. Is he married? Engaged? Seeing anyone? Don't tell me he's gay. Do not tell me that!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sidheranma**: I'm going as fast as I can. Give me time.

**Caroly**: I thought it would have been cute for that to happen since Faramir is so perceptive and stuff. Glad you're liking it.

**Vor Tirla Laime**: Flowers aren't just what I imagined Faramir giving me… Anywho, enough of my dirty (but happy) mind. I'm glad you like this. Thank you for the complement.

**Rebby**: Read on and find out.

**Lackwit**: Thanks! As to Denethor, he won't be appearing in it again for a few chapters. But when I do write him, I promise not to make him an insane nincompoop. The way I see it, yes he is insane, but he is also smart and alert. That makes him that bit more dangerous. He won't be a major character in this though.

**Wenham-Wonderer**: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw, love the penname. I totally agree with you. He is HOT!

**Zirona:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much.

**Maria**: Thank you. That's so sweet. I'm glad my story caught your eye. I hope you enjoy the rest of it just as much.

**Magsluvsaragorn**: Thanks. She would be pretty cute as a kid, wouldn't she? Then again, most children are adorable a four. I have to disagree with you slightly. I think Faramir is the best looking guy in the movies, but Éomer is a close second. (Very close. I love his eyebrows and forehead. They are so expressive!!)

**Tasya**: Isn't he such a sweetie? I love the character so much!

Thank you to everyone who wrote what a Mary-Sue was. It makes SO much more sense now.

Anywho, on with the fic.

X X X X X X X X

They broke camp early the next morning. The brothers knew that they would be meeting with Théoden that day, so they took a little more care with their clothes. The sun grew stronger as the morning crept on, and at noon, they stopped for a well deserved break.

"Have you ever been to Edoras?" Faramir asked his brother as they munched on dried biscuits and drank water.

"I have but twice," Boromir answered around a mouthful of food. "Father took mother and me when I was just four, before you were born. I could see the Golden Hall glinting in the sun from miles away. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see the fabled horses of the Rohirrim. I was in awe. I was there again about ten years ago. My company had been separated from the rest of the army in a battle, and we had wounded. We were near Edoras, so we asked for aid. Théoden let us into the city, and gave us medical aid and such. It's very different from Minas Tirith. A little bit primitive in my opinion, but it's a nice city. Lots of horses," he joked.

Faramir absorbed all this as he finished his meal.

"Come," Boromir said, addressing them all, "We must ride on. It is several hours ride to Edoras, and we want to get there before dark. There have been reports of Orcs roaming the borders of Rohan."

At the mention of Orcs, the other six riders stood and hastily packed away their things. Boromir noticed that Faramir was in a much better mood that he had been in the past few days. It seemed the farther away they got from Denethor, the brighter his younger brother seemed to get. Boromir was pleased, and was secretly glad that Faramir was a Ranger in Ithilien, even though it meant they were parted for long periods of time. It gave Faramir a chance to be himself without fear of criticism from their father.

They were about one hours ride away from the city, when they heard the sound of thundering hooves. Over the crest of a hill came a troop of the Rohirrim, Riders of Rohan. Faramir and the rest led their horses to a stop and waited for the Rohirrim to join them.

"Who goes there?" their leader asked.

"I am Boromir, Son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. This is my brother Faramir. We are on a diplomatic mission to Edoras."

The leader seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I am Grima Wormtounge," he told them. "I am an aid to Théoden King. Come, I will escort you to the city." He turned and spoke to the rest of his company in his native language, obviously telling them to continue their patrol as they bowed their heads respectfully and rode away.

Wormtounge brought his horse level with Boromir's and they rode ahead together, talking politely. This left Faramir time to study their escort.

At first glance, he seemed to be a fine example of the Rohirrim. He was tall and, though slender, seemed to be muscled and strong. His dark hair hung just past his shoulders and Faramir guessed him to be about five years older than himself.

But, something about him made Faramir uneasy. Faramir had been born with the ability to read men's hearts and sense their souls, and something about Wormtounge just didn't ring true. Faramir sensed a shadow in his heart, one that could be exploited with ease by someone who knew how. He made a mental note to keep an eye on this Rohan Warrior.

They rode on for some time more. At last, Boromir turned to his brother. "Look," he said, pointing to a spec on the horizon. "The sun glints off the roof of the Golden Hall."

Indeed, in the distance, Faramir spied a glint of sunlight and the shape grew more distinct as they neared it. At last, they were at the gates at the foot of the city, which opened on their approach. Faramir tried to contain his excitement at seeing the strange and historic city by reminding himself of why he was here. Therefore, he appeared solemn as he rode up the hill towards the Golden Hall.

They dismounted and Wormtounge gave orders for their horses to be taken care of and for Boromir's men to be given a place to stay and. Faramir was amused by Wormtongue's priorities and followed as the Rohan rider strode ahead of the brothers to the heavy doors of the Golden Hall which were opened by the guards stationed outside.

They entered the hall and walked towards the throne. All three dropped to one knee before the King, who looked up wearily. Faramir had never met the king before, but Boromir had and was shocked by the change in him. He seemed to have aged many years. The spark was gone from his eyes and he sat hunched over on his throne.

(Just to clarify, Théoden is not under the control of Saruman yet, but the death of his beloved younger sister is taking its toll on him.)

"Sire," Grima said, standing up again. "This is Boromir and Faramir of Gondor, sons of the Steward."

Théoden looked up wearily. "Welcome, Sons of Gondor," he said, his voice frail and tired.

"We thank you sire," Boromir said as they both stood. "We have come to offer the condolences of all of Gondor on the loss of your sister and brother-in-law."

"I thank you. Please, accept the hospitality of our hall and stay for a while."

"We would be honoured sire," Boromir replied, and Théoden nodded.

"Very well. Grima, please see that our guests are properly situated."

The three men nodded in respect of the king, and left the great hall. They followed Grima down the myriad of corridors, and past dozens of doors until they finally stopped outside the guest quarters.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Grima told them as they entered one of the rooms. "Feel free to explore the city and make use of its facilities. Our evening meal shall be served in three hours. I will have your saddle bags brought to your rooms," he told them as he left.

"Nice man," Boromir observed as Grima walked out of sight. Faramir decided not to tell his brother of his misgivings about Wormtongue as it seemed that he was the only one with them.

He turned to enter his own room when a flash of blonde caught his eye. He looked again and saw a young girl peeking out from around the corner. It was Éowyn. She was now eight years old with long blonde hair currently tied in a plait that hung over one shoulder. Her blue eyes were bright but filled with sadness and grief that seemed out of place on one so young.

"Hello," Faramir said. Éowyn looked startled but came around the corner to face the two men.

"Are you from Gondor?" she asked in a shy voice.

"We are little one," Boromir answered. "My name is Boromir and this is my brother Faramir."

"Faramir?" she said. "Have we met before?"

"Yes we have Lady Éowyn. We met when you were very young. Just four years old," Faramir told her.

"I remember you," she told them. The brothers exchanged surprised glances. She remembered him? It seemed highly unlikely.

"You do?"

"Well, a little. I remember you gave me a flower blossom and that my mother helped me press it flat to keep it. I still have it. Whenever I saw it again, she would tell me how I got it. My mother died," she told them in a wavering voice.

"We know Blossom," Faramir said. "That is why we are here. To give to you and your family the condolences of Gondor and its people."

His endearment made her smile a little and Faramir decided that it would be his name for her.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked them.

"We will."

"I will see you then," she said and darted off down the corridor. The brothers exchanged glances of amusement and went into their prospective rooms to wash away the dust of the journey.

X X X X X

They ate dinner in a small family dining room just off the great hall. Théoden sat at the head of the table. Faramir and Boromir sat on either side of him. Éomer and Théodred, now both twelve, sat on either side of them and Éowyn sat beside her brother.

The boys were very curious about Gondor, not having been there since they were eight, and had dozens of questions for the sons of the Steward. In between questions, Boromir and Faramir regaled the table with tales of their exploits in their youth. The children laughed and even Théoden broke out of his gloom long enough to find amusement in the stories.

After desert, the children left to leave the adults talk. As the door closed behind them, Théoden turned to his guests and said

"I must thank you. None of them has laughed so much since Éomund died almost a year ago. It was my fondest wish that they would smile again, and begin to cast aside the shadows that have dominated this hall of late."

"Think nothing of it sire," Faramir said.

"Indeed," Boromir added. "We know what they go through. We lost our mother at young ages ourselves."

"Of course," Théoden answered and then sighed. "I have taken my nephew and niece in as my own. Indeed, I would have it no other way. However, I worry that it will not be enough for them. I see them as much as I can. We eat together every day for example. But, they need both parents."

"We were raised by one man," Faramir told him, "And we turned out alright. Just give them love and support. They will turn out fine."

Boromir glanced at his brother, and could see the effort it took for Faramir to say that. He could see his brothers eyes narrow just slightly and could sense the lump that formed in Faramir's throat. It was just like him though to try to give some comfort to a grieving man.

"If you will excuse us sire, it has been a long few days ride. I for one am looking forward to a soft bed for the night," Boromir said, standing up and clapping his brother on the back. "What do you say little brother?"

"I say it sounds like heaven," Faramir said, his eyes thanking his brother for changing the subject.

"Of course," Théoden replied. "Please, stay for a few days. Your presence lightens the darkness of the hall."

"We thank you. It would be our pleasure," Faramir replied. Gandalf would be gone from Minas Tirith anyway by now. There was no point in rushing back.

X X X X X

Over the next few days, as well as attending to their duties as emissaries of Gondor, Boromir and Faramir were brought on several extensive tours of Edoras and the surrounding countryside by Théodred, Éomer and Éowyn, the latter of which seemed to latch on to Faramir. If they rode out, she rode beside him, asking him questions about the places he had seen, the people he had met, the skirmishes he had been involved in as a ranger. Faramir didn't mind and answered her questions to the best of his ability. He called her Blossom, which she loved, and he sensed an intelligence and ability in her that surprised him.

Indeed, the children of the Golden Hall all seemed to be especially bright, funny children and Boromir and Faramir fast developed lasting bonds with them.

Three days after their arrival, Éomer, Théodred and Éowyn happened upon the brothers practicing with their swords. They stood staring at the fast and furious mock-battle that took place behind the Golden Hall until it ended when Boromir tripped Faramir and pinned him to the ground with his sword. The pair laughed and Boromir helped his brother to his feet. The pair were startled when they heard clapping and turned to find a mini-audience watching them.

"That was amazing!" Théodred exclaimed.

"Indeed! You were so fast! Could you teach us to fight like that?" Éomer asked.

"If you wish we can teach you a little," Faramir answered. The boys nodded eagerly. Faramir noticed Éowyn looking slightly hurt, and wondered why until he remembered that she had told him a few days before how she often trained with her brother and cousin, but that her mother hadn't liked her to do so.

"Would you like to learn also Éowyn?" he asked, earning him a dazzling smile from the child and a quizzical look from his brother. She nodded eagerly and the three children ran to get their practice swords.

"What was that about?" Boromir asked.

"She told me how she liked to train but rarely got the chance to train with proper sword masters. Her brother and cousin teach her."

"I see. I think you've become quite attached to the little one Brother."

"Indeed. She is a sweet girl."

"I warrant you will miss her when we leave in two days."

"That, my brother, is a certainty."

X X X X X

The next few days passed quickly, and too soon, it was time for the company from Gondor to ride back to Minas Tirith. Faramir had been happy during his time in Edoras. Théoden, though still obviously grieving for his lost sister, had begun to come out of it a little and had been a gracious host. The children had been a joy to be with. Their spirits were strong, and they were determined to be happy again. Faramir knew that he and Boromir had helped in some way in that.

Faramir and Boromir had taken their leave of Théoden, thanking him for his hospitality and again offering the condolences of the people of Gondor. Now, the men of Gondor checked their saddles and gear outside the great hall while Éomer and Théodred stood to one side trying to look tough. They were upset though at the thought of their new friends leaving, but rallied bravely.

Faramir thought that Éowyn wasn't going to say goodbye until he saw her slight frame slip out form the hall. He knew she was very upset at their leaving, and it showed. She ran over to Boromir, hugging him tightly. Tears fell from her eyes when Boromir hugged her back. She then ran to Faramir, threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his side.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed.

Faramir knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Blossom, I have to go," he told her. "I have to go back to my company in Ithilien."

"I know," she pouted. "I still don't want you to go. Who will take care of me?"

Faramir exchanged a look with Boromir and sighed. He picked her up in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Éowyn," he began, "you are not alone. You have your uncle, who loves you very much. You also have your cousin and your brother, and you know that they love you. They will always look out for you, right guys?" he asked the boys.

They both nodded.

"Oh indeed."

"Absolutely."

"See," Faramir said and Éowyn lifted her tear-stained face to look at her family, "if you sick together, you will be alright. Now, Boromir and I lost our mother when we were young, but we always had each other. Look out for each other, alright Blossom?" he asked. Éowyn nodded and he put her down.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said walking over to his saddle bags, "I have something for you."

He took out a piece of tan-coloured cloth and handed it to her. She opened it up and found a section of a root from some sort of plant.

"It's part of the Larada plant," he told her. "If you plant it, it will grow and fill the air with sweet scents to calm you."

Éowyn's eyes filled with tears again, and she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "When will we see you again?" she asked.

"Well, one of the reasons we came was to speak to your uncle abut a possible alliance. Théoden may visit Minas Tirith in the future. One of us is bound to be near if you do come." Boromir told the assembled group, and their mood considerably lightened.

The brothers mounted, and waving, set off on their journey home. The children ran to the look-out tower and saw how the men from Gondor joined the rest of their company at the base of the hill and set out across the plains. Éowyn held the treasured gift in her hands as she watched them ride away.

"Éomer, Théodred, come and help me find a place to plant this," she asked when the riders were no more than a speck on the horizon. "I want it to grow tall and strong."

X X X X X

To Boromir's dismay, Faramir seemed to withdraw in to himself the nearer they got to Minas Tirith and their father. As they rode through the White City, his mood was positively dour. Boromir understood the pressure their father put him under, so he was not surprised.

They dismounted when they reached the upper level, and together strode through the doors of the citadel and towards their father's throne.

"Boromir! You are home!" Denethor exclaimed, standing to embrace his son. "I was worried for you."

"There was no need Father," Boromir assured him. "I had Faramir to watch my back."

"Ah yes, Faramir. None the worse for your ordeal I take it?" Denethor's cold voice cut like a whip and even Boromir flinched at the sarcasm in the words.

"Father," Faramir acknowledged respectfully, bowing his head.

"Come, you must be tired from your journey," Denethor said, throwing an arm around his eldest son's shoulder. "I will have some food and wine brought up and you can tell me of your journey." He led Boromir over to a table that stood to one side, leaving Faramir to follow.

Faramir shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his brother told the Steward of what they had done in Rohan. Faramir noticed that though he mentioned the children, he did not portray them as special to either of them. Faramir knew that Boromir did this because if Denethor found out how attached Faramir had become to the children, then he would make sure he was out of the city every time Théoden was due to come to Minas Tirith.

"Faramir, you seem uneasy," Denethor observed. "Is something not to your liking?" Denethor asked sarcastically.

"No Father." Faramir replied.

"Perhaps you are anxious to return to your company in Ithilien," Denethor said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I have decided that if you are truly to become a Captain, then you must learn the workings of the army. I have decided that you will not return to Ithilien until you have served in the army for a time. You will be stationed here in the White City for the moment."

Faramir knew his face portrayed his dismay. He had been counting on escaping from his father's cold and indifferent presence, and now he was to be stationed here for 'a time'? Faramir was smart enough to know that he would be stationed here for a few years at least.

"Don't worry. You will rejoin the rangers soon enough," Denethor told him, and turned back to Boromir, who noticed his brother's dismay but was powerless to help.

Denethor continued questioning Boromir, not realizing, or caring, that he had crushed his youngest son's spirit just a little more.

X X X X X

In ROTK EE, Théoden kinda forgives Grima. He says that he was once a man of Rohan and that got me thinking. What was he like before Saruman got to him? That is why I put him in here. Don't worry, he will change as the fic goes on.

I'm still not happy with this chapter. I may re-write it. Constructive criticism appreciated.

The next chapter will be set several years from this date. It would be boring for you to read of every encounter they had, because most of them would just be run-of-the-mill visits. Trust me, the next one will have lots of angst. Éowyn will be sixteen, and have a huge crush on a certain second son.

ForeverFaramir


	5. Chapter Five

Hi guys!

Thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update this. The real world kinda caught up with me for a minute there. But don't worry. I'm back in my own little world with the voices in my head now. So I'm all back to normal then. Hehehehehehe…

**Vor Tirla Liame**: I know! It's really intriguing. What was Grima like before Saruman got a hold of hi. This chapter will show the beginnings of his descent into darkness Hopefully it will do the character justice. And I agree, poor Brad Dourif. I couldn't live without my eyebrows.Did you see on the ROTK EE when he was remembering telling his girlfriend about it? Very funny.

**Rebby**: The dream sequence is for you. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Zirona:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this one.

**Lackwit**: Thanks! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Grima. Thanks for the typo's as well. I'll try to change them. I know, I know, my spelling sucks some times. And I ALWAYS get confused between desert and dessert. You think I'd have learned by now...

**Eowyn0734**: I'm really happy you're enjoying it. Thanks for the kind words. (And, who wouldn't get attached to Faramir…. Anyone? Nope? Alrighty then. Just so we're clear.)

**Rosie26:** Thank you! I hoe you enjoy this chapter. Btw, thanks for the link. My computer is screwed up at the moment and for some reason I can't get on to the message board. I've signed up, but it won't let me on. Oh well. I'll try again tomorrow.

**Sidhe-ranma:** Thank you. I needed to hear that. I was worried people wouldn't like it. Enjoy.

**Ballad of the Odd:** Thank you for reading. I'm not sure how much Denethor I'm going to put in this, but when I do, I'll try to do the character justice.

**Elenhin**: Thank you for reviewing now. It's always nice to know my work is being appreciated. Thank you for your kind words. Enjoy this chapter.

**Maria**: I'm glad you're liking this. The character of Grima always intrigued me, so I decided to put him in. Hope you enjoy this.

**Emily McKinnon**: You want it to be finished? You want me to go away? … alright… 'sniff sniff' Only kidding! I'm back!! Hope you like this chapter.

**Wenham-Wonderer**: I agree, but it would just be so hard for me to write of their dozens of encounters. Besides, I need some surprises for flashbacks.

Anyone who finds the reference to another one of David Wenham's well-known acting roles gets a bright, shiny penny!

The part in _italics_ is a dream. Any random words in italics mean that they are stressed when the person is saying them.

XXXXXXX

Minas Tirith, 2011

"Open the gate!"

The cry rang out as Faramir and his company of Rangers rode across the Pelennor to the White City. Faramir waved at the guards and nodded goodbye to his fellow rangers as they split off in different directions. He himself headed for the seventh level. He was exhausted. He and his company had been sent to Ithilien five months before to ensure that no man or beast crossed the fields, and he hadn't been home since. He was looking forward to a hot bath and a good meal.

He dismounted quickly once he reached the stables and stretched gratefully. Gods he was tired! He could feel the tension in his muscles and he suddenly wished he had someone to work out the kinks in his shoulders, as many of his men had. Much of his company had either wives or ladies at home, and he knew that their shoulder and back aches would be seen to quickly by loving hands.

As he brushed down his horse, his mind wandered. He was twenty eight years old. It was time he found himself someone to work out the knots in his shoulders, and to soothe him when the nightmarish memories of everything he had seen and done had taken hold. Then, why did he hesitate? He knew many ladies of the court, but the thought of marrying one of those insipid, grasping, bitchy 'ladies' (and he used the term loosely) who only wanted him for his position held no appeal to him.

There had to be one amongst them who would appeal to him, and he to her for more reasons than financial. He was resolved. He would attempt to seek out such a maiden (if he existed) before he rode off again.

But still, he hesitated. Something in him just seemed to say 'Wait. Not yet.'

He was probably just being fanciful. But for now, it was good to be home, even I his father was here. Denethor was becoming more and more paranoid and irrational, but Faramir had long ago decided just to humour him. Ever since Denethor had drafted him into the army, Faramir had spent large amounts of time in Minas Tirith, much to his dismay. Denethor used every excuse to attempt to ridicule and hurt him, and he sometimes 'punished' him by sending his company out to Ithilien. Little did Denethor know, but Ithilien was Faramir's favourite place to be.

He was free to run his company without interference and he was able to relax and be himself without fear of criticism. Still, five months non-stop in the wild could make even the hardest ranger wish for a soft bed.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed it… The soft tread of footsteps behind him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him, attempting to mask their footsteps. Faramir finished brushing his horse and moved to pick up his saddle off the stable floor as if he hadn't heard the intruder. He spun around to defend himself just as his attacker sprang from the shadows.

Boromir launched himself at his little brother and the two of them landed in a pile of hay, narrowly missing a pile of manure. The two wrestled for a moment until finally, Faramir got the upper hand and caught his big brother in a headlock.

"I yield!" Boromir laughed after a few moments of struggling to free himself.

Faramir grinned at him and clambered to his feet, reaching down to pull his brother up also. The two embraced properly now, as it had been almost seven months since they had seen each other. Boromir had been away with the army for two months when Faramir had been sent out to patrol, and he they had missed each other greatly.

"I told you once that I would have to watch my back when you were around. That is the first time you've ever been able to get me in a headlock," Boromir joked. "My little baby brother is all grown up."

"Wrestling wargs will do that to you. I now officially retire from that particular sport." Faramir grinned.

"You little liar!" Boromir laughed. "Warg wrestling indeed! The next thing you'll be saying telling me is that you wrestle the great sea-beasts of Dol Amroth. Oh, I did miss you, little brother."

"I missed you too Boro," Faramir said. "It has been too long."

"Indeed. And you have gotten skinnier than ever!"

"It's called lean muscle Brother. Something you would know nothing about, you big hulking brute!!!"

The pair laughed and headed out of the stables.

"How are you?" Boromir asked his little brother. He could see the lines of tiredness etched into Faramir's eyes and grew concerned.

"I am fine Boromir, don't worry. I'm just tired. I'm looking forward to a few weeks of peace and quiet. Father offered to give me two moths leave, as I have not had a holiday in so long."

"Well, I don't know how much peace and quiet you are going to get," Boromir told him. "Théoden of Rohan arrives in a month."

A wide smile grew across Faramir's face. "I assume that Éowyn, Éomer and Théodred are coming also?"

"You assume right."

"That's brilliant! I have seen them in nine months!! I bet they're so grown up now."

"Indeed. Éomer and Théodred are both twenty, and Éowyn is sixteen," Boromir reminded him.

"Valar, they are growing up fast."

"I know. We're getting old brother," Boromir joked and the two laughed as they entered the hall."

XXXXXXX

_Éowyn was curled up in a ball in a hidden part of the great hall. She was crying. She tried not to, but couldn't help it. She missed her mother so much! Éomer and Théodred were off doing boy things, so they didn't see her in tears. _

_Footsteps approached where she was at, and Éowyn made an attempt to stifle her sobs by burying her face in her knees. However, she was discovered._

"_Éowyn?" a kindly voice spoke, causing her to look up into the sympathetic eyes of Lord Faramir._

"_F…Faramir?" she asked, whispering. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing curled up in a ball in the back of the hall?"_

_Éowyn shrugged, and Faramir sat on his haunched in front of her._

" _I however, am lost," he told her. "Let me just say, iIt is embarrassing for a man of my age and skills to loose his way in one building."_

_Éowyn giggled at that, and Faramir was glad to see her smile again. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on her shoulder._

"_What was wrong Blossom?" he asked her._

"_I miss my mother," Éowyn told him, her eyes filling with tears again. Faramir put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Éowyn climbed onto his lap and settled down into his arms. _

"_I know it hurts little one," Faramir told her. "I lost my mother too, remember?" _

_Éowyn nodded._

"_What got me through it was my brother. He was all I had. My father was never there. Now you, you're lucky. You have an uncle, a brother, a cousin who will always love you. And now you have Boromir and I. We will always be there for you," Faramir told her, holding her close._

"_Promise?" she whispered._

"_Promise." Faramir kissed her brow, and the (awkwardly) stood and carried Éowyn down to her room. _

Éowyn woke with a start, surprised. It had been years since she had dreamed of Faramir finding her during his first visit to Edoras, and she wondered why she had it now. Possibly because she would be seeing him today, so she remembered all he had ever done for her.

Oh, how she longed to see him! Éowyn had missed him. She longed to see if he really was as perfect as her memory made him.

In her minds eye, she saw a tall, leanly muscled man, with soft, copper hair and sparkling blue eyes. She remembered his humour, his kindness and his intelligence. She remembered his strength, his speed and his skill as a swordsman.

Éowyn sighed as she got out of the bed and peeked out through the flap of her tent. The camp was beginning to stir. She could hear the clang of swords as her brother and cousin practiced in the make-shift practice ring in the pale morning light. Normally, she would join them, but today was special.

Today, she would meet Faramir for the first time in almost a year, and she had to look her best. He would see that she was no longer a child, that she was a woman now.

Éowyn suppressed a shiver of excitement, and sat to brush her long, golden hair.

XXXXXX

"Faramir? Faramir?"

Boromir called out to his brother as he searched the huge old library. The Rohirrim had been seen across the Pelennor, and Denethor had sent Boromir in search of his '_wayward, errant son_'.

So, he now searched the library, because that was where Faramir had spent most of his time there since his return to the White City. Boromir didn't get the appeal, but, if Faramir was happy…

"Yes?" Faramir's voice floated out from behind a large pile of books stacked on a table. Boromir had to grin. It was so like his brother.

"Come, the flag of Rohan has been seen across the Fields. Father has requested out presence to greet the King."

Faramir sighed and carefully closed the book he was reading. It was a book of Elven poetry, and had long since yellowed with age. He then got up quickly, before Boromir decided to flick through one of the books. They were so old that the pages would probably fall apart at one touch.

Sure enough, Boromir was reaching for one of the books as Faramir skirted the table.

"Come, let's go. We don't want to be late," Faramir said quickly, just as Boromir touched the book. His brother just shrugged and left the library, Faramir at his heels.

XXXXXX

Denethor stood by his throne, and glowered as his sons came to stand beside him. No, more accurately, he scowled at Faramir. He was probably in the library, AGAIN! It seemed he spent most of his time there. The trio turned as the doors swept open and Théoden of Rohan was announced.

Théoden swept in to the hall with the air of a man who knew who he was, and how important he was. He was followed by two strong looking young men dressed in armour and a young woman dressed in dazzling white. Bringing up the rear was the dark haired Grima Wormtongue. He was paler than the last time Faramir saw him, but Faramir had no time to ponder it.

Denethor scowled at his youngest son for his distraction and Faramir straightened his spine.

"Greetings, Théoden King," Denethor stated in his cold voice as he walked forward to greet the king. "Minas Tirith bids you welcome."

"Thank you, Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

The two continued on with the formalities, and Faramir took the chance to study the visitors.

Théoden had aged slightly. There was a little more grey in his beard and at his temples and there were a few more lines around his eyes. Other than that though, he looked full of health.

Théodred and Éomer stood tall and proud behind their king as he spoke. They were clad in intricately decorated armour, and their helmets were under their arms. They had both put on muscle since Faramir had last seen them, and Faramir had a feeling that the ladies of the city would have a lot of fun trying to get their attention.

Éowyn stood slightly behind them, and she took Faramir's breath away. Long gone was his little Blossom. She was tall and slender, but toned as if she spent hours training. Her golden hair shone in the light that flooded in through the large windows and the white dress she wore made her skin look as pale as the snow.

He smiled at her and her eyes lit up as she smiled back.

Interesting.

XXXXXX

Éomer, Théodred, Éowyn and Boromir sat on the benches under one of the trees in Boromir's mother's garden, catching up. Their laughter rang out and could be heard on the level below.

Faramir smiled as he entered the garden. This was how it should be. They deserved to be happy. He had been given the 'task' of ensuring that their luggage was put in the right rooms. Faramir couldn't remember what he had done this time to annoy Denethor so much that he was given that punishment, but it didn't matter now. Now, he wanted to spent time with his friends.

"Faramir!" Éowyn called him when she saw him. She got up and ran towards him. Boromir, Éomer and Théodred watched as she linked her arm through Faramir's and smiled up at him. She said something that caused him to laugh, and Éowyn's smile lit up the garden.

"Sister, show some restraint," Éomer muttered to himself as he watched the pair.

"It is fairly obvious, isn't it?" Théodred added.

"To everyone except Faramir," Boromir agreed.

"What? Is my sister not good enough for him?" Éomer asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Peace Éomer. I think that there would be no person better for my brother than Éowyn. I just meant that she could drop all the hints she wants, and Faramir wouldn't pick up on it. He's not very good with women."

Éomer seemed mollified by that, and sat back to watch the couple with amusement.

XXXXXX

Endara quickly advanced through the halls of the White Tower. Her thick dark hair fell down her back in waves, and her porcelain features were flawless. Endara was beautiful, and she knew it.

Any men that crossed her path bowed deeply, and silently wished for her to be his own. She looked like a woman on a mission though as she walked swiftly along the corridor. No one stopped her. As one of the ladies of the court, she had access to most of the building.

More importantly, she had access to Lord Faramir.

He was only the second son, but she supposed he would do. She would much preferred Boromir, but he would not be easy to fool. Faramir on the other hand…

For a few weeks after his return to the city, he had attended many social gatherings. It was there that she had met him. Faramir had all the qualities she looked for in a potential husband; he was rich, had a good social position, and looked shy. She could easily control him.

But first, she had to find him.

The sound of laughter reached her ears, and she stopped, listening. It was coming from one of the gardens below. She looked over the waist-high wall and narrowed her eyes at what she way.

The sons of the Steward were talking and laughing with those… those… children from Rohan. The boys were dressed in armour (commoners trying to be important if you asked her) which had pretentious pictures of horses engraved on them. (Horses… damned smelly beasts)

The girl… now the girl was a problem. She was so beautiful. And young. (Damn her) Endara beautiful face contorted into a mask of jealousy as she watched the young woman… Éowyn she was called. She watched Éowyn as she said something that made the entire group burst into laughter. Her arm was linked through Faramir's and he seemed not to mind.

Damn her. Double damn her. Endara had never made Faramir laugh (not that she had tried. Who cared if he laughed or not?), and whenever she attempted to put her arm through his, he always pulled away.

She would have to keep an eye on this Éowyn girl.

Yes, a close eye indeed.

The friends in the garden below never even noticed her as she melted back into the shadows, already planning her next move.

XXXXX

**Note**: The views and opinions expressed by the character of Endara in no way reflect the views and opinions of the author. I am of the opinion that Éomer is goddamned hot and that horsed are lovely creatures. But, mostly that Éomer is hot!

In case you haven't guessed, Endara is not a nice person. She is one of those "_insipid, grasping, bitchy 'ladies'"_ that Faramir was so intent on avoiding. There will be more from her in the next chapter. A lot more.

I'll also write a bit about Faramir's attempt to find the one woman in Minas Tirith who likes him for who he is, and a bit about how he met Endara.

I meant to put up more tonight, but I got distracted by a movie. I'll try to update again this week, but it may be next week by the time I have it written.

Reviews are my life's blood.

Flames are my kryptonite.

Please be kind and review, so I can survive to write another chapter…

ForeverFaramir


	6. Chapter Six

Hi y'all!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all rock!!

**Susan W**: Oh, goody! Fresh blood. Mwah ha ha!! Thank you for your kind comments. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic, and I hope you like the upcoming chapters.

**Sidhe-ranma:** Don't worry. Faramir will tell her in no uncertain terms where to go… maybe…

**Vor Tirla Laime**: I'm basing Endara on people that I went to school with. (God some of them were bitches) I hated them too. You'd really like to smack Endara, don't you? I know I would. Really hard across the face.

**Fancygirl1810**: 'in style of Homer Simpson' Éomer… mmmmmm… The man is a honey alright. I'm glad you liked the story. Hope you like the update.

**Rebby**: You're lucky. Two updates in a few days. Hope you like it. I had to have Endara in it. It would have been no fun otherwise. Watch how she messes up Faramir and Éowyn's relationship.

**Lackwit**: Yes, Faramir is that dense. Like some men I know… I'm telling you, I had to practically knock my boyfriend over the head and drag him back to my lair to get his attention. God! Men!! Thanks for the tips on Endara. I'd hate for her to be a two dimensional villain. I want people to really hate her. Let me know what you think.

**The Ballad of the Odd:** Thank you! Hope you like the rest.

**Maria**: Who wouldn't have a crush on Faramir? Grima will not feature much in this fic, but I will write a bit about his 'descent into darkness.'

**Zirona:** I want Éowyn to break her neck, but then she'd be up for murder and she and Faramir couldn't get together. I'd settle for a good bitch slap, but I cant find a way to write it in to the story. Damnit!!

**Tori Bradley:** Sorry it took so long to update. I meant to write a longer chapter, but I got distracted. Hope you like this update.

**ClapToSaveTheFaries:** Thank you for your kind words. I'm so glad you liked it.

I'm kinda surprised no one got the reference to Seachange (But then again, not everybody is a David Wenham Fanatic/Stalker/Nut like me.) Oh well. Never mind.

Any parts in italics are flashbacks.

Oh, and I got the date wrong. It's 3011, not 2001.

Just so you know, I know nothing of fencing. So when Éowyn and Faramir are practicing later on in this chapter, I am just writing what I believe would be important to a fighter. If I am wrong, I apologise.

XXXXX

Éowyn ran lightly down the steps of the back staircase towards the practice ring. She used the back stair as she was dressed in her sparring gear, and it would not do for a Lady of Rohan to be seen in the White City dressed in tight-fitting leggings and a loose shirt.

She peeked around a corner and found the next corridor empty. Almost there! She lifted her broad-sword again and stepped around the corner. She didn't want to be late. Especially since it was Faramir that she was meeting.

They had been in Minas Tirith for a week now, and she often saw Faramir. Éowyn was aware in the back of her mind that her uncle was having a hard time with Lord Denethor, but she was having too much of a good time to give it much thought. She saw the sons of the Steward every day, and she had finally convinced Faramir to give her a sword lesson.

The more time Éowyn spent with the kind younger son, the deeper in love she fell. She adored him, but he seemed oblivious to her attention. He treated her as he did Éomer and Théodred, and, while one part of her rejoiced in the face that he treated her as an equal, another part of her wanted to hit him on the back of the head for being so dense.

She stopped suddenly as a beautiful woman walked out in front of her, engrossed in a book. The woman jumped slightly, and laid her hand across her heart.

"Oh goodness child, you startled me."

"My apologies," Éowyn replied, a little put out that she had just been called 'child'. "I was rushing."

"Off to war, are we?" the woman asked with a voice that Éowyn was not comfortable with. It was filled with amusement, but not kind amusement. It was the sort of malicious tone that several ladies of the court used to patronise her.

Éowyn looked at the woman, and suddenly it clicked with her why she looked so familiar. She remembered their arrival the week before, and the party they had attended that night.

: Flashback :

_She was standing next to between Éomer and Boromir, and had her hand resting on Boromir's arm. He was pointing out the nobles of the city, either expressing his admiration (which happened rarely) or his amusement at their deeds._

_Éowyn was quaking with suppressed laughter at Boromir's latest description when suddenly a tall, fair woman came across their path._

"_Who is that?" Éowyn asked, for the lady was as fair as she had ever seen. Indeed, Éomer was practically keening beside her, causing Éowyn no little amount of mirth. _

"_That is Lady Endara," Boromir told her, a strange note in his voice. Éowyn thought it betrayed mild disgust, but she could be wrong. "Her father is one of Lord Denethor's advisors, and the wealthiest man in Gondor, aside from my father. Lady Endara is… let us just say that she is used to having her own way. Her father has always given her anything she wanted, and she expects any men in the city to continue on with this tradition."_

"_You sound as if you do not care for her," Éowyn replied tentatively._

"_I have no time for women like her," he told her. "She breaks hearts for sport, and cares for naught but herself." Boromir suddenly seemed to realise who he was speaking to, and smiled down at her sheepishly._

"_Forgive me Éowyn," he begged of her. "I should not speak so plainly in public about one of Gondor's finest ladies. Shall we dance?" he asked, holding out his arm to her. She took it, and they moved to the dance floor._

_With a frown, she noticed Lady Endara approach Faramir who was speaking with Théodred. After a few moments, Faramir excused himself from Théodred, and they both moved onto the dance floor._

_Boromir noticed the direction of her gaze, and whispered "Do not worry little one. He cares little for her. Father has instructed him to be polite to her should their paths cross."_

_Éowyn relaxed a little after Boromir's soothing words, and actually found herself enjoying the dance, as her friend kept up a running commentary on those around them as they danced. _

_However, she found that afterwards, she could not keep her eyes away as Faramir escorted the Lady to the refreshment table, and offered her a drink._

: End Flashback :

The woman, Lady Endara was speaking again.

"Pray tell me child, where are you off to in such clothes? Surely girls do not wear such things in Rohan?" she shuddered a little as if the very thought disgusted her, and Éowyn gritted her teeth to prevent the retort that sprang to her lips. She was getting heartily sick of being called a child. Instead, she schooled her face into a pleasant mask, and sweetly replied

"Oh course not my lady. We are not barbarians." Lady Endara's eyes narrowed a little at this, and Éowyn hid her smile. Something about this lady just rubbed her the wrong way. Her cheerfulness was too forced and frankly, Éowyn just didn't trust her.

"I am on my way to the practice ring."

"You fight?" Endara asked incredulous.

"I do. I continue on the grand tradition of the Sheildmaidens of Rohan. In fact, Lord Faramir is waiting for me now."

Lady Endara lightly tapped her head, and smiled.

"Oh how silly of me!" she exclaimed. "Faramir told me about that, and I completely forgot."

Éowyn shifted uneasily. Endara spoke as if she knew Faramir well. In fact, she called him by his name, not _Lord_ Faramir.

"But then," Endara continued "We speak so often about so many things that I cannot keep track of it all." She laughed lightly. "I must remember to tell him what I thought of the book that he gave me to read. It is a book of Elvish poetry." She held it up so that Éowyn could see it. "Fascinating, is it not?"

Éowyn recognized the book. Indeed, it had been a gift to Faramir from herself, Éomer and Théodred when the Gondorian had been promoted to Captain of the Ithilien Rangers. They had all signed the inside. Éowyn remembered what she had written on it: '_Faramir, my thoughts are with you whenever you ride out. Be safe and well. Blossom' _

She stared in shock. Faramir had promised them that he would treasure it always. He gave it to her to read?

"If you'll excuse me, I am running late," Éowyn shakily told Lady Endara, and she stepped around the woman and hurried down the corridor.

Was Faramir involved with her?

She certainly seemed close to him. She called him by name, and he gave her some of his precious books, which meant he trusted her. He told her of their lesson, and she seemed comfortable speaking of him.

Was he involved with her? It would break her heart if it was so. If he was, why didn't he tell her? Was that why he never seemed to notice her attentions?

Éowyn stepped glumly through the archway and into the practice ring. Endara was not worthy of Faramir, if Boromir's description was to be believed.

"Éowyn, are you well?" a voice called to her. Faramir was standing in the practice ring, a look of concern of his handsome face.

"I am fine Faramir. I was just thinking." Éowyn assured him. "Shall we begin?"

Faramir gave her a concerned look, but moved into the starting position. After fifteen minutes of sparring, he called a halt.

"Éowyn, what is wrong? You are dropping your left arm and leaving yourself open to attack. That is a beginner's mistake that you never make. Your face is clouded with worry, and your heart is not in our session. What is amiss?"

"Forgive me Faramir. I am just lost in thought."

"About what, may I inquire?"

Éowyn panicked for a moment. She couldn't tell him that she was wondering if he was in love with Endara.

"Oh… I am thinking of my uncle. He is under a lot of pressure."

"I agree. The talks with my father do not go well. Come," he said, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders, "we will not practice today. Neither of our hearts are in it."

She smiled sadly up at him as he steered them inside. His arm remained where it was, but in a brotherly way. Éowyn felt the first cracks in her heart as she realized for the first time that Faramir may feel nothing but friendship for her, because he loved another.

XXXXX

Endara watched as the young upstart from Rohan fled down the hall. Her face slipped into a mask of hatred. In the past week, she had seen how close she and Faramir had become. She began to suspect that Faramir held feelings for the girl, and that couldn't be borne! She refused to give up her mark to a young child from a Valar-forsaken horse country!

She turned around and went back the way she came. She had to replace the book of Elvish drivel before anyone saw her. It had taken her twenty minutes to break into Faramir's private rooms, and even longer to rifle through his books until she found one that Éowyn would recongise.

She glanced at the inscriptions. Blossom. Huh! What a stupid name. Almost as stupid as the content of the book. Elvish poetry. Oh please! Her (unknowing) husband-to-be had deplorable taste.

Not to fear, she would soon see to it that he had no time for books.

She slipped silently along the corridors, and as she did, a smug smile crept over her face.

Phase one of her plan had been completed. Even though it had taken a lot planning to appear in front of Éowyn as if by accident it had been worth it. She had planted the seeds of mistrust in the girls mind. She would question Endara's relationship with the Son of the Steward.

Now, if she timed phase two right, Faramir would be hers before the stroke of midnight.

XXXXX

Théodred knocked on Éomer's door and entered when he was bidden. Éomer was standing in the middle of the room, scowling at his reflection in the mirror. Théodred grinned at the sight. Éomer hated dressing in finery, and was much more comfortable in his armour. Still, the evening meals in Minas Tirith were important occasions, and as visiting dignitaries (Éomer still laughed at that one) they had to be on their best behaviour, and dress appropriately.

"All set Cousin?" Théodred asked as he settled himself in the chair, the one place that wasn't littered with clothes.

"I hate formal wear!" Éomer exclaimed with a tug on his collar. "It makes me look like a fool."

"I agree. You do look ridiculous," Théodred said, laughing and ducking the shoe that Éomer threw at him.

"I see you are ready, as a good little prince should be," Éomer teased. "I am glad that you are the heir, and not I. I could never stand all the ceremony."

"Speaking of ceremonies, do you think you will be the one giving Éowyn away?" Théodred asked his cousin, taking delight in the purple colour Éomer's face turned, just as he knew it would.

"Give her away?" Éomer chocked. His collar seemed even tighter than before, and he could feel his face flushing with colour.

"Yes, in her wedding with Faramir," Théodred continued, enjoying torturing his cousin.

"They're getting married!" Éomer exclaimed, making to run for the door. "If he has laid one improper hand on my baby sister, I swear I'll…"

Théodred stood and held him back, laughing all the time.

"Relax Éomer," he told him. "They are not getting married." Éomer relaxed a little until Théodred added "Yet."

"What do you mean by yet?" Éomer asked menacingly.

"Well, it is obvious, isn't it cousin? Éowyn favours Faramir, we all know that. Even Boromir saw it. What I mean is that over the past week I, and Boromir I might add, have noticed that although Faramir seems oblivious to her attentions, he is beginning to fall for Éowyn. But why are you angry. Last week, you were insulted by the thought that Boromir didn't think Éowyn good enough for his brother."

"It is one thing to just speak of it. It is quite another to have one whom I look upon as a brother fall for my little sister."

"Éomer," Théodred was serious now. "Do you trust Faramir?"

"With my life." Éomer answered instantly, and truthfully.

"Do you trust him with Éowyn's life?"

Éomer paused. Did he?

Of course he did. Faramir was kind, thoughtful and strong. He would treat his sister well, and love her dearly. A smile spread over his face.

"Yes, I think I do."

"Excellent! I think Faramir and Boromir would make good cousin-in-laws" Théodred grinned.

XXXXX

"Are you ready Little Brother?" Boromir asked as he entered Faramir's room. "You know how father gets when we are late."

"When I am late you mean," Faramir grumbled. He was currently attempting to arrange his tunic so it sat properly on him, but no matter what he did, it just didn't seem right.

"Come here," Boromir said, standing in front of him and fitting it properly. "You know, you really need to find a wife to do these things for you Faramir," he teased.

"Well, we all know how well that turned out, don't we?" Faramir answered wryly.

: Flashback :

_Faramir stood to one side of the great hall, extremely uncomfortable. He was just not a party person._

_For three weeks, since his return to Minas Tirith, he had attended a party every night in his attempt to find the one woman who would love him for who he really was, not for what he could offer her._

_So far, he was coming up empty._

_Oh, he had met plenty of women, each more beautiful than the last. They were bright, and sparkling and confident. But they all got the same gleam in their eyes as soon as he introduced himself. They fluttered around him like butterflies, each vying for his attention. He was a handsome man, and took care of his appearance whenever he had the chance. However, he felt like a side of meat on display, and he knew that they were mentally thinking of what he could buy her._

_He swore to himself that this was the last one. He wouldn't even be here if not for Boromir. He had confided in his older brother his desire to find a wife, and (after laughing a little) Boromir decided to help. He asked Faramir to attend just one more in the hope of finding someone to his liking._

_Tonight, he was trying to avoid them. He stood in the shadows and watched as they fawned over some other poor, unsuspecting victim. He decided that he had enough, and left the safety of the darkness to make his way to the door. Suddenly, a blur of colour blocked his path._

"_Oh, excuse me!" the lady exclaimed when she bumped into him. "I did not see you there." She was tall with long dark hair and perfect skin. _

"_It's is quite alright. No harm done," Faramir said, trying to step around her politely. However, she latched herself onto his arm, and spoke again._

"_No, it is my fault. Please forgive me."_

_Faramir sighed. "It is alright. I promise you." The woman looked relived._

"_Oh that is good to know," she gushed. "My name is Lady Endara," she told him and held out her hand for him to kiss. He took it reluctantly. She managed to engage him in conversation for a minute or two before he could graciously make his escape._

_At first, Faramir had thought that Endara would be another one of those vapid, insipid females that plagued the court, but after a few moments in her company, he found that to be untrue. She had a brain, and that made her all that more dangerous. She had a sharp mind, and she used to calculatingly to introduce herself to him. Faramir was not as blind as she thought him to be, and knew that she saw him as an easy mark._

_Once he made his exit, he slipped quietly down the corridor, and had almost reached the stairs when he heard a voice behind him._

"_Where do you think you are slipping off to?" Faramir grimaced inwardly and turned to face his father._

"_I am retiring for the night father."_

"_Hmm." Denethor did not seem impressed. "I saw you talking with Lady Endara" he told Faramir, and Faramir winced again, noticeably this time._

"_What was that for?" Denethor asked coldly, noticing the wince. "What is wrong Lady Endara? Knowing you as I do, you could do a lot worse than to choose her for a bride. That is, if you could get her to agree to marry you. She has half the citadel after her. And she is the daughter of one of my most trusted advisors."_

"_I am aware of that father," Faramir answered carefully. He knew that Denethor thought highly of Lady Endara's father, Lord Thethan, and he had no wish to insult him. However, he knew if he did not stand up for himself on this point immediately, then his wedding would be arranged before he could draw breath. _

"_Father, I feel that she and I would not suit."_

"_And you got this from two minutes conversation with her?" Denethor asked coldly._

"_Sometimes, two minutes is enough. She is the complete opposite of me. I know that we would never suit."_

_Denethor seemed enraged at Faramir's defiance. In his minds eye, he could see the dynasty that his child and Endara could make. They would be the richest couple in Gondor. But before he could speak again, Faramir spoke up._

"_Father, I want to marry for love. Like you did."_

_Denethor's face softened a little at Faramir's words. His thoughts went to his own beloved Finduilas who had tragically died when Faramir was but five years old. For the first time in many years, Faramir saw his father look upon him with something other than disgust and disappointment. Denethor clapped a hand on Faramir's shoulder._

"_My son," he said. "I would spare you the pain of loving and loosing as I did, but if you wish it, I will not force you to pursue Lady Endara. Though it would make me happy, and improve the stability of Gondor, I will not force you. But please, do not shun the woman. For the sake of my friendship with her father, become her friend."_

_He then turned and left. Faramir stared after him, stunned. It seemed that he had struck a chord with his father, for the first time in years._

_Shaking his head in wonder, Faramir turned and headed up the stairs._

: End Flashback :

"Yes, well I'm not talking about some random lady of the court," Boromir told his brother as he finally settled the tunic properly onto Faramir's frame. "I am talking about someone much closer to home."

Faramir feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what you mean Boromir," he replied.

"Oh come off it. You know very well that I speak of Éowyn. I know you're falling for her."

"Is it that obvious?" Faramir asked sheepishly.

"Only to those who know you well. But Éowyn hasn't figured it out yet. Just like you."

"What do you mean 'just like me'?"

"I mean, Brother Mine, that she has feelings for you but you don't see them, you dunce!" Boromir exclaimed, playfully cuffing his brother on the back of his head.

Faramir was amazed. Éowyn had feelings for him? How had he not seen it? Truthfully, it was a dream come true. Since Éowyn's arrival in the city a week ago, Faramir had found himself falling hard and fast for the daughter of Rohan. She was kind and sweet, but strong and capable, and she saw him for himself, not just as the son of the Steward or a source of wealth.

Boromir snapped his fingers in front of Faramir's face. Faramir had zoned out for a moment there.

"Faramir, snap out of it!" he ordered. Faramir blinked to clear his vision.

"Éowyn has feelings for me? How do you know?" Faramir croaked.

"Brother, it is obvious. Even if it wasn't, Éomer and Théodred told me. Apparently, you are all she can talk about."

"But she is so young. It is probably just a crush," Faramir sighed dejectedly.

Boromir looked into his brother's eyes.

"Tonight, go find out," he told him, and steered his brother out of the room.

XXXXX

A strange gloom hung over the dinner table that night. The tension between Denethor and Théoden was almost visible, and it was reflected in the muted conversation and hushed tones used by the other diners. After the meal, the company moved into the large ballroom, where the nightly party was about to begin. Every night, Minas Toroth's elite came together for a social gathering.

Faramir stood near the window, surveying the room. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Éowyn that night. She had been seated several seats away from him during the dinner and she had slipped off afterwards, saying she would be back shortly.

That had been half an hour ago.

Faramir had watched her during the dinner, and she still seemed to be distracted. Faramir's concern grew when she slipped off. Making a decision, he strode out of the hall in search of her.

He turned a corner, and bumped (quite literally) into Grima Wormtongue.

"I'm so sorry Grima," Faramir said, steadying them both. "Forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It is alright my Lord," Grima told him.

His voice was weaker than Faramir remembered it being, and his skin was pale. He remembered Éowyn telling him one day,

"_Poor Grima. His company was attacked by Orcs, and he was captured. He escaped but as forced to take shelter in Fangorn Forest to evade them. He was there for four days, and has no memory of what occurred when he was there. He has not been the same since."_

Faramir was concerned. During the years of his visits to Edoras, he had come to know the Rohirrim and considered Grima a friend of sorts.

"Are you alright?" he asked the pale figure before him.

"I am well my Lord," Grima assured him. "Is there anything I can help you with? You seemed to be in a hurry."

"I'm looking for Éowyn actually," Faramir told him, glancing down the corridor and thereby missing the grimace that flickered over Grima's face when he mentioned Éowyn's name so casually. "Have you seen her?"

"She was heading for her rooms the last time I saw her, my Lord," Grima told him.

"Thank you!" Faramir exclaimed and headed off down the corridor. He had to have a talk with a certain Lady of Rohan.

XXXXX

Éowyn hurried down the corridor, almost running but barely restraining herself. She had been gone much longer than she had intended to. Éowyn had felt Faramir's gaze on her during their meal, and somehow knew that he would wish to speak with her afterwards.

Éowyn had to escape for a few moments to compose herself before she made a fool of herself in front of him. Her emotions were in turmoil, and she needed a few moments peace before confronting him.

She turned a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Nausea overwhelmed her and she turned and fled down to her room. Her stomach settled a little as she clutched the bed post.

Tears formed in her eyes, and her heart felt like it was shattering as she replayed the scene in her mind. She began to sob, and could not stop. The tears came thick and fast, and her cries grew louder as she remembered what she had seen.

Lady Endara had been wrapped in the arms of, and was being passionately kissed by Faramir, son of Denethor.

XXXX

And that is all for this chapter. I have the next chapter almostdone, and will update it tomorrow or the day after.

In just realized that people 'bumped into' people a lot in this chapter. Oh well.

As I said before, Reviews are my life's blood.

Flames are my Kryptonite.

Read and Review please.

ForeverFaramir


	7. Chapter Seven

Hi!

I know I said I would upload this yesterday, but I had to re-write a large portion of it, because it wasn't true to the characters. I like this version a lot better, but it's not perfect.

About the cliffhanger _'ducks as readers throw rotten tomatoes at her'_ I'm sorry, I had to do it! _'Hides behind conveniently placed crate as readers continue to fire them at her'_ Here… here's the next chapter. Now read it and leave this poor innocent authoress to her ramblings…

Oh btw, if anyone was wondering what the reference to a David Wenham part in the previous chapter was, it was

"The next thing you'll be telling me that you wrestle the great sea-beasts of Dol Amroth."

David Wenham played Diver Dan on the Australian T.V. show Seachange for two years, from 1998 to 2000. Diver Dan was a retired shark wrestler. (Yes, I am scary to know that. I have a teensy little obsession with the man. But it's not as if I know his life story or anything…. Youngest child of a large family. Loadsa sisters. Only one brother. One daughter: Eliza Jane Wenham born in 2003. Ahem… moving on…)

Reviewer responses at the end.

XXXX

Faramir jogged down the corridor leaving a despondent Grima in his wake. He took several off-shooting corridors until finally he was in the right wing of the tower. He stopped suddenly and groaned under his breath when he saw Endara walking towards him.

"Good evening my Lord," she purred when she reached him. She lifted her hand for him to kiss, and he regretfully took it. A thought occurred to him as he did so.

"What are you doing in the visitors section of the tower, Lady Endara?" he asked.

"Oh," she laughed, "I had a little too much wine and got turned around when I went to get some air."

Somehow, the excuse didn't ring true to Faramir's ears, and he made a conscious move to disengage her hand from his shoulder. (How she had gotten it there, he never knew.)

"If you'll excuse me, I am actually looking for someone," he told her.

"You have found someone," Endara answered, trying to keep her frustration at the Captain from showing. This wasn't going as she planned. He was supposed to wish to stop and talk with her, not run away in search of 'someone'. Endara knew full well that Faramir was looking for that… that… that _Éowyn_. Endara truly hated the girl. She was making Endara's job that much more difficult.

Faramir smiled slightly at the joke, more out of habit and well-learned manners than amusement.

"I am looking for the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. I need to speak to her."

"Oh yes, Lady Éowyn," Endara gushed. "Such a sweet child, isn't she? So young. So innocent and unsure. Such a little pet."

It galled Endara to say such things about one whom she despised but it was necessary. She hoped that by emphasizing how young and inexperienced Éowyn was, Faramir would think twice about running off to her.

And it seemed to work for a moment. Faramir seemed to falter for a second, and in that second, Endara wound her arm tighter around Faramir's.

"She is so young…" Faramir murmured to himself, but then visibly shook himself. "It matters not. I still must speak to her."

He tried to step around her again, but Endara grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Lord Faramir, let me speak plainly," she said, pulling him around so he was eye-to-eye with her. "Ever since our first meeting, I have found myself drawn to you. You are a kind and honourable man."

Faramir sensed where this was going, and tried to stop it.

"Lady Endara…" he began, but was cut off.

"Please, call me Endara," she asked him, and then cocked her head to one side as if listening for something. Faramir attempted to do the same, but was surprised when Endara pressed herself up against him. Before Faramir could react, she kissed him… hard.

For a few seconds, Faramir stood immobile as she kissed him. He was shocked. He never thought that she would have the gall to do as she was doing. He thought he heard a noise down the hall, and he turned his head and broke the kiss.

But when he turned, there was no one there.

Endara was pouting because he had broken away from her. Faramir was fuming. The nerve of that woman! He had made no moves towards her, and yet she threw herself at him in that wanton way!

He moved back angrily.

"You over step your bounds, Lady Endara," he told her, anger making his voice quiver. "I have given you no reason to believe that I wish to court you, and yet you act in this shameless way!"

"But my Lord," she pouted, "I love you. I…"

"Do you think me blind?" Faramir interrupted. "Do you think me a fool? I see right through you. And let me tell you, you will not advance your wealth and place in society through me!"

Endara stared. She had never seen him enraged before. He was actually quite attractive when he was angry… However, what he had said needed to be addressed, immediately.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

"I speak the truth! If someone had walked in on us, I would have had no choice but to marry you! But, that was your plan all along! Well, you failed."

Endara seethed, but smiled slightly inside. He did not know that Éowyn had seen them. Indeed, she had followed the child and timed it so that she came upon them when she kissed him. If Endara couldn't have him, then Éowyn certainly wasn't getting her prize.

"I have not failed!" she retorted. "You think I give a damn about you wishes? Think again. We will be married _my Lord_, because you will be given no choice. My father is ill tonight and cannot be disturbed, but tomorrow I'm sure he will be very interested in you grabbing me in the hallways and kissing me, though I protested!" she hissed.

Faramir stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe someone could stoop that low.

"It'll be your word against mine!" he told her, emotion clouding his usually clear-thinking brain.

"Oh I'm sure I can find a few maids to act as witnesses," Endara told him airily, but anger burned in her eyes. "Never underestimate the power that gold has over those that have none." She picked up her skirts and ran down the hall, leaving a very confused and desolated Faramir in her wake.

Faramir stared blindly at the spot where she had just been. For a moment, he had glimpsed the real Endara, not the face she put on to show the world. He had seen the vicious, cold, calculating female for who she was.

And she had him ensnared.

If she told her father that he kissed her, and somehow managed to produce witnesses that confirmed that, then he was honour bound to marry her. If he refused, then he would be considered a letch, or worse… He couldn't dishonour his family name or himself that way. He was well and truly trapped.

The pain and anguish of the thought of a lifetime bound to that witch washed over him, and he stumbled blindly down the corridor and down the stairs.

Somehow he found himself in his mother's garden. He sank down on the stone bench under the large tree and rested his head against the rough bark. He stared unseeing out at the city, as the full horror of what would happen overcame him. He saw his father's reaction, his brother's, Éowyn's…

Oh Gods! Éowyn!

He would be torn from her forever. He would never get the chance to tell her how he felt.

XXXXX

It was under the tree that Boromir found him. When Faramir hadn't returned to the party, Boromir had gone out to look for him. After an extensive search (including Éowyn's room, but he could hear Éomer and Théodred in there, so he left them) he finally found his brother in their mother's garden.

Faramir looked awful. He was pale and drawn, and his eyes were troubled as they stared out across the Pelennor. Boromir's thoughts went immediately to Éowyn as he ran over to his little brother.

"Faramir," he said softly, sitting down beside him, "are you alright?" Faramir didn't speak, just shook his head.

"What did Éowyn say?" Boromir asked, mistakenly thinking that Éowyn had rejected his little brother.

"I never got to speak to Éowyn," Faramir whispered.

"You didn't? Then why…?" Boromir broke off as a shiver ran through Faramir, and he put an arm around his younger sibling.

"Ok, tell me what happened," he ordered Faramir. So, haltingly at first, Faramir began the tale.

By the end, Boromir was shaking with rage.

"That shameless bitch!" he exclaimed. "I cannot believe that someone would be so cold and malicious." His face hardened and he turned to Faramir.

"What are you going to do?" he asked him.

Faramir shrugged in despair. "I don't know. I can't think…"

Boromir stood and pulled his brother up behind him.

"Faramir, listen to me. Forget all feelings. Get rid of the despair and horror, if just for a moment. Clear your mind. Think logically! What can you do?"

"I don't know!" Faramir threw his hands up in anguish. "All I know is that she will lie, cheat, bribe and blackmail her way to marriage."

The brothers subsided into silence, as they searched their brains for something… anything to work with.

"You could go to Father first, and have him speak to her father?" Boromir suggested.

"Wouldn't work. He knows I don't like her, but when the honour of a son of the House of Hurin is concerned… No. I've got to figure this out without him. I have to think of a way to stop her going to her father."

"I'm at a loss Fara. This has never happened to me."

"What? No ambitious young lady wanting to ensnare the heir to the Stewardship?"

Boromir laughed slightly. "Oh, there were a few in the beginning. But none went to these lengths. Besides, I'm married to the army. It's my life. The ladies figured that out pretty fast."

The two lapsed into silence again for a few moments.

"You could always threaten her," Boromir joked, and Faramir laughed humourlessly. Neither of them had ever laid a hand on a woman in anger, and Faramir wasn't about to start now.

But…

"It could work," Faramir whispered.

Boromir looked shocked. "I was joking Faramir," he told him.

Faramir looked up. "What? Oh really Boromir. You know I could never physically hurt her. I'd die her before I did that! But desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm thinking of…"

A commotion in the entrance to the garden interrupted Faramir and startled the brothers. Éomer and Théodred were storming towards the brothers, murder written on their expressions.

"There he is!" exclaimed Éomer, and before anyone could react, he punched Faramir, sending him sprawling.

"That is for my sister, you son of an Orc!" he shouted.

"What? What do you mean?" Faramir was confused. He had not seen the blow coming, and had been unprepared for the strength of the young man. His jaw ached and his head hurt where he had hit it off the ground.

"What do I mean?" Éomer asked incredulous. "He's asking what I mean!"

"He means, _Lord Faramir_," Théodred practically spat the name, "that you have a lot of nerve stringing Éowyn along when you were involved with another woman. And don't give me any crap about you not knowing how she felt about you," he continued before Faramir could interrupt, "because no one is that blind!"

Théodred and Éomer began shouting at the same time, causing a commotion.

"Wait, wait, wait," Boromir yelled over the din. "Be quiet!" he shouted.

"Now, first off, Faramir here honestly didn't have a clue. I told him tonight and he was knocked for six. He honestly didn't know. Secondly, Faramir is not involved with another woman!"

"Then why was Éowyn crying her heart out in her room because she saw _him_ kissing some woman in the corridor? She's heartbroken!" Éomer yelled.

Faramir paled visibly.

"Valar! She saw me with Endara!" he whispered. "She's going to think…"

"See!" Théodred shouted triumphantly. "He even admits it!"

"I have to talk to her," Faramir said running for the door. Unfortunately, he found his was blocked by two very strong, very irate young men from Rohan.

"If you think we are letting you near her after what you have put her through, then you have another thing coming!" Éomer growled.

"To think, I once looked on you as a brother," Théodred added in disgust.

Faramir felt a knife twist in his heart at the words. He loved the two in front of him like brothers, and it hurt to hear them say that to him.

But, he had to get to Éowyn. He had to talk to her.

"Boromir, please explain," he begged as he finally ducked past the cousins and sprinted down the hall. He ran full tilt down the hall until he skidded to a stop outside Éowyn's door.

"Éowyn, Éowyn. Open up!" he begged, knocking on the door. The only response he got was the low click of the latch coming down on the opposite side of the door, effectively locking him out.

"Éowyn, please," he pleaded, "Listen to me. I'm not leaving until you do. I can explain. I…"

"Lord Faramir!" Faramir turned to see one of his rangers Anborn running down the corridor towards him.

"Not now!" Faramir insisted, but Anborn kept running.

"Lord Faramir, I have been looking for you," Anborn panted slightly as he came to a halt beside him. "Indeed, I have been running around for the last hour in search of you. Your father requests your presence."

Faramir's blood ran cold. Could Endara have moved that fast? He wouldn't put it past her.

"Did he say what it was about?" he asked shakily.

Anborn nodded. "There have been reports of a large band of Orcs traveling across Gondor, and into Ithilien. They are being joined by Southrons and Easterlings. We know not what chaos they will cause in villages along the way. Your father needs our company to depart at dawn to handle the problem."

Faramir resisted the urge to scream in frustration. This was not fair! He needed a chance to explain to Éowyn what she had seen. But, he knew that his duty to his country came above his own personal happiness, and that he had to go.

"Éowyn, I will be back," he promised to the closed door.

If Anborn thought it odd for his captain to be standing outside a woman's door begging to be forgiven he said nothing of it.

The two set off at a run down the corridor, towards Denethor's study.

Faramir only hoped that Éowyn had heard him.

XXXX

Éowyn had in fact heard every word that had been said outside her door. She was sitting on the ground with her back pressed to the door, trying to stem the flow of tears. When he left, she shakily stood and moved over to the bed. She cast herself down on the white covers and closed her eyes.

She had been crying hysterically when Éomer and Théodred had found her. She had sobbed out the whole tale to them, and they set off to put Faramir straight. For once, she was glad of their over-protectiveness, as she wanted to be alone.

And then, Faramir had shown up, claiming he could explain. Éowyn could only think of one explanation for what she saw, and it was one that broke her heart.

Faramir loved another, one unworthy of his affections.

XXXX

Faramir slipped along the now darkened halls of the White Tower. His father had ordered him to depart the city at dawn, and Faramir had a lot of preparation to do. But first, he had to go to Éowyn.

He came to a stop outside her door, and knocked lightly. Through the door, he could hear the sound of deep, even breathing and Faramir knew that Éowyn was sleeping. He didn't have the heart to disturb her slumber, so he silently turned and went back down the hall.

When he reached his own rooms, he began to pack but his mind was still troubled. Abandoning the task, he sat down at his desk and began to write.

XXXX

Dawn was fast approaching when Faramir closed the door to his room silently. He quickly went through the door to Boromir's adjoining room and went inside. Boromir was sprawled over his bed, his head buried under the pillows. Faramir shook him awake gently as not to startle him.

"Faramir... Wha…?" Boromir mumbled when his eyes focused.

"Boromir, I have to leave for Ithilien. My company has a band of Orcs to deal with. I won't get to see Endara before I go."

"But that means you…"

"No. Boromir, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You have to do this for me.'"

Boromir nodded, wide awake now as he listened to is brother.

XXXX

Éowyn didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have because when she opened her eyes again the pale light of morning was streaming through the window.

So, Faramir had not returned as he had promised he would. She felt a knife twist in her heart, and wished she could go asleep again and forget the pain.

A loud knocking on the door startled her, even more so when her uncle called through the door.

"Éowyn, let me in," he called. She hurried over to lift the latch, and her uncle stepped into the room.

"Gather your things," he told her. "We leave the city by noon."

"Leave?" she gasped. "Uncle, why leave?"

"Because we will not stay where we are not wanted. I am tired of Denethor's suspicions, and allegations. He is a fool! I refuse to be allied to one who sees shadows everywhere, even in the company of friends. He is going insane!" Théoden exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Sister-Daughter," he begged once he calmed down. "I did not mean to burden you so, nor scare you if in fact I did." He came over and pulled her into a hug. "Say goodbye to your friends. We must leave soon, and I do not know when we will be back."

He was walking out the door when he suddenly stopped. He bent down and picked something up off the floor.

"Éowyn," he said, confused. "There is a letter here for you. It must have been slipped under your door during the night."

In other circumstances, Theoden would have been very wary of a letter being sent to Éowyn under her door, but his mind was so occupied that he couldn't give it much thought. He handed Éowyn the white parchment envelope, and headed out the door. Éowyn's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the handwriting.

Faramir.

She shut the door, and tore open the letter, for even though it pained her, she had to hear what he had to say.

_Dearest Blossom,_

_I have just finished preparing to leave the city for Ithilien. I do not wish to leave without explaining to you what you saw, but I must. There have been reports of a large band of creatures roaming Ithilien, and it is up to my company to stop them. I know I should not write of such things, as many times they are secret, but I trust you, my little Blossom. You will not reveal any details._

_I returned to your chamber, but I could hear you breathing deeply in sleep, but I could not disturb you. However, neither could I leave without explaining what you saw._

_I will say this in all honesty… there is nothing between Lady Endara and myself. Let me explain. As the younger son, I do not stand to inherit much. However, my mother knew this and on her death bed, she left me the money her father had given her when she married my father. But Denethor had told her to keep it to use as she wanted, so she kept it for me. The story is well known, as is the fact that it is quite a large amount of money._

_Endara knows this. She has it in her head that she wishes to wed me, whether I like it or not. I promise you, I do not.. What you chanced upon was a planned meeting on her part. Boromir will explain the rest, as he knows all the particulars and I have not the time to write it all as I still have to pack._

_Suffice it to say that I harbour no feelings for Endara, other than contempt._

_In fact, there is but one whom I think I could feel for, and that is you, my little Blossom._

_You have always been important to me, and during the past few days, I have felt myself drawn towards you. Towards your strength, your humour, your smile… You are one of a kind Éowyn, daughter of Éomund. You are very special. _

_As I am writing this, relations between my father and your uncle (and therefore our two countries) are breaking down, and I fear that it will be many years before we shall meet again, if ever. Is it cruel to write what I feel when I know we may not see each other again for years? I do not know. Maybe it is, but I had to say it._

_Know that you will always hold a special place in my heart._

_We could have had something very special Blossom._

_Tell your uncle, brother and cousin goodbye from me, and tell them I wish them well._

_Until we meet again Éowyn,_

_Yours,_

_Faramir._

By the time Éowyn had finished the letter, she was in tears again. There was nothing between Faramir and that Endara woman. She believed him. He would not tell her such a blatant lie.

But, most importantly, he had feelings for her. Faramir had feelings for her. She cried at the bittersweet sadness of it all.

She would not see him again for years. She could feel it in her heart.

Éowyn quickly dressed and went in search of Boromir.

XXXXX

Boromir escorted the White Lady of Rohan down to the waiting carriage at the entrance to the seventh level. She was very quiet, and he was not surprised. She had a lot to think about. She had told him about the letter, and he had explained to her Endara's plot.

He also told her of how Faramir was beginning to fall in love with her. He explained how Faramir had been worried about the age difference, and the fact that she was so young, but he had fallen for her anyway.

So it was a very subdued lady that he embraced before she stepped into the carriage, and he didn't blame her. She had a lot to think about. He was saddened, because he knew he may never see her or her family again. Boromir said his goodbyes to her family and it was with a heavy heart that he waved his friends off.

He was just going to go back inside when he spied Endara approach the Citadel. She had a smug look on her face that Boromir just wanted to wipe off. In all his life, he had never raised a hand to a woman in anger, and he never would. But, by Valar, she would tempt a saint to do harm.

He followed her as she entered the tower.

He had to stop her before she ruined his brother's life.

XXXX

Grima rode behind the carriage as the exited the city and started out across the Pelennor. He was worried for Éowyn. She was hurting, he knew it. She hadn't even protested when Lord Boromir placed her in the carriage, which in itself was a sign for Grima.

Normally, she fought tooth and nail to ride freely beside her brother, but today, she was subdued.

It was all Faramir's fault. He had hurt her in some way. He didn't deserve her affection.

'_But you do.' _

The voice echoed in his mind, and Grima shook his head to clear it.

Ever since his ordeal in Fangorn, the voice had been an almost constant companion. He had stumbled into the forest in a blind panic. But it seemed to him as if he stumbled straight out again, but four days had passed! He had no memory of his time there, but the voice had made its appearance not long after. He had never told anyone for fear of being labeled as insane, but the voice didn't go away. In fact, it got louder.

His thoughts returned to Éowyn, the beautiful and brave Éowyn. The one he knew he would never have.

'_Who says you cannot have her? Yes, she is brave and beautiful. But, she is lonely. She can be yours.'_

The voice echoed again, and Grima tried to ignore the temptation in the words, but as the voice continued, the found himself sinking more and more into the darkness….

XXXX

Endara marched smugly through the White Tower towards Lord Denethor's office. She had overslept for once in her life, and her father had been gone when she had awoken. This however, would be better.

Her father would be in Denethor's office, discussing business with him. She would tell him of her and Faramir's 'love' in the presence of Faramir's father, and then their marriage would be secured.

She reached the study door, and stopped for a moment to smooth her hair before entering. She raised a hand to knock at the door but a cold voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She whipped around to face the intruder, and found Lord Boromir standing in the shadows.

"Oh excuse me, my Lord" she twittered. "I did not see you there." She swiftly appraised him. He was a fine specimen of a man. Perhaps once she was married, they could get better acquainted.

"That was because you were to intent on you plan to notice anyone else," he answered. He noticed the look she gave him, and it sickened him. She was probably thinking of getting 'better acquainted' with him when she was married to his baby brother.

Well, over his dead body.

On both counts.

"I do not know what you mean, my Lord." Endara said nervously. Boromir could cause a problem.

"I'm talking about your plan to marry my brother, you cold, conniving witch. Drop the act _Lady_ Endara. It will not work on me. I know all. Faramir told me everything."

Endara briefly considered feigning ignorance, but decided against it. He was a strong man. She did not wish to push him.

"Fine, the act is gone," she told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my father and future father-in-law await."

"I think not," Boromir warned, stepping out of the shadows to loom over her.

"And how do you intent to stop me? Hmm? The servants have been bribed. The plan is set. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. I will marry your brother, and share in his fortune."

"There is nothing I can say, is there? Well Endara, I have one word for you."

"Really? And what is that?" she asked sarcastically.

Boromir simply said "Cadeth."

Endara visibly paled as Boromir spoke aloud the name of her former lover. How did he know? If this got out, her reputation would be ruined, and she would never make a good match. Best to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean my Lord," she told him.

Boromir grin was positively feral. He knew he had her now.

"Well then, let me refresh your memory. You had an affair with a ranger named Cadeth. It was a very passionate on by all accounts, but your father would 'not be pleased' at such behaviour. Now, if you go in there and tell your father some lie about you and my brother, then I will march right in beside you and lay the truth out in the table before your father. And we all know what his reaction would be, don't we?

"You bastard!" she hissed. "How did you know?"

"Faramir told me. You foolishly had an affair with a ranger who is under Faramir's command and he was injured recently, though thankfully not too seriously. When a man is delirious from pain and medication, he tends to babble. Faramir was visiting him in the Houses of Healing when he was babbling, and he heard everything."

"Everything?" Endara gulped, her face drained of colour.

"Everything," Boromir confirmed. "Tell me, do you really have a strawberry coloured birth mark on your hip?" he asked her, stifling a laugh at her expression.

Endara felt the world spin around her. He had proof! None knew of the birth-mark save those who had seen her naked. Her plans… Her carefully made plans were crumbling down around her. If word of the affair got out, she was ruined.

If even a rumour of an affair tainted her reputation, she was doomed. She would be forced to marry _a ranger_. The thought disgusted her. Valar, a ranger! He could not afford the lovely things she needed to survive.

Endara felt like screaming in frustration, and it showed in her face.

"Excellent," Boromir said, feeling very proud of himself (and rightly so.) "Now, stay away from my brother, our family, and our friends and this information will stay between us, alright? If you come near me or mine again, it will go ill for you. Do you understand?" Boromir's voice was deathly serious, and Endara felt a shiver run down her spine. This man meant business. She dare not cross him. He had the power to ruin her.

"I understand," she told him dejectedly.

"Excellent," he replied cheerfully. "Have a nice day now" he said as he sauntered away, whistling to himself.

Endara stood for a moment in the hall, cursing him and all the Gods above for thwarting her plans.

XXXX

Éowyn sat next to the campfire, staring up at the stars. It was their first night out of Minas Tirith and this was the first time she had been outside of the carriage all day. Éomer and Théodred kept on giving her concerned glances in the firelight, but Éowyn was too entranced by the tiny pin-pricks of light above.

She never tired of the stars. They seemed especially beautiful tonight. She thought of Faramir, and the letter which she had read fifty times since leaving Minas Tirith.

He had feelings for her, but his duty called, and he had to leave. She would not see him again for several years.

"Be safe and well," she whispered to the stars. "May the Valar protect you."

She missed Faramir already.

XXXX

Faramir sat under a tree a small glade on the edges of Ithilien. They were resting here for the night, for tomorrow, they would begin their hunt in earnest. He stared up at the night sky and thought of Éowyn.

Did she get his letter?

Did she read it?

Did she speak to Boromir?

Did she believe him?"

These and a thousand more questions raced through his mind as he stared up at the stars. They seemed especially bright tonight, sharp and clear like Éowyn's eyes.

A yawn overtook him, surprising him. Faramir hadn't realized how tired he was until just that moment. He had gotten no sleep the night before, and was suddenly drained.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"May the grace of the Valar protect you until we meet again, my Blossom," he whispered to the stars before settling down and trying to sleep.

He missed Éowyn already.

XXXXX

And so ends another chapter. We're going to skip seven years, cos they don't meet again until then.

I know a few people have commented that it was kinda creepy for him to love her when she is only 16, and yeah in one way it is a little. But the way I see it, it is like a medieval society. Women married young there. (Anne Boleyn's sister Mary was married when she was 12 to a guy in his twenties) I'm not condoning it, but I'm just making the point that it was common in the past to have such an age difference. I'm basing the morality level on a medieval. True love knows no age limits though. Besides, Faramir could never be creepy. He's too cute for that.

Oh and don't worry. Endara will be back in a few chapters, and get the slapping/kicking/punching she deserves. Yay! If anyone wants to give me any suggestions of what to do the fight does happen, let me know. Me, I'm just thinking of having Éowyn slap her until her arm goes numb.

**Vor Tirla Laime**: Ooh, Orcs. Good idea. Can I count on you to lead the charge?

**Rana Nique**: Thanks for reviewing! If you want hints on how to worship me, I take cash, credit cards… Only kidding. Seriously, thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Susan W:** Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm bowled over! And I really appreciate the criticism. (Seriously, I do.) It helps me write better. Thank you for your kind comments. I'm glad you like it. Sorry I had to leave you on a cliffie though. It just seemed to be the right way to end it. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Smez**: Ah, true love knows no age limits…. Also it works for the story (hehehe) Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the rest.

**SpiritofEowyn**: Don't worry, she will get her comeuppance. Not for a while yet, but I promise you at the very least a really good bitch-slap.

**Elenhin:** I know. It is IMPOSSIBLE to find Dust, or Better than Sex, or anything like that. (Unfortunately I do have Moulin Rouge, but the less said about that the better) It's a pain! Well, I hope you like how I've portrayed Grima. He's an interesting character to write. Lots of possibility. Endara is evil, isnt she? She deserves a good kicking!

**Sidhe-Ranma**: I am rather evil, aren't I? Hope you like how I finished the chapter this time. No cliffhanger.

**Dsjchica**: Wow, the general consensus is that Endara should either a) be slapped, b) punched or c) killed. Oh, the possibilities… Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Chickenhead**: Thank you! Everyone seems to like Grima. The way I see it, if Grima started out looking, acting and speaking like he did in the movies (Well done Brad Dourif by the way. EXCELLENTLY portrayed) who in their right minds would even let him NEAR the king? Never mind becoming an advisor? Common sense people!

**TheDaughterofKings**: I take it you are referring to Miss Bingley from Pride and Prejudice. Man, she is classic! I'm glad you like it. It is actually going to be longer than I expected, but it won't be, like, fifty chapters long or anything. I don't have _that_ much concentration.

**Yerathiel**: Cliffhangers are evil, aren't they? That's why I like them. I'm evil. Mwah ha ha! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like the rest of it.

**WenhamWonderer**: I never thought of having Éowyn dram it, it certainly would have made it a whole lot easier to write. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Fealaurin**: Sorry to leave you at such a crucial moment! I hope you enjoy the update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Jedi Master Calriel:** I know, I know. I'm mean. I'm evil. If you want me to stop writing cos I'm so mean….

**Flowerbee1**: I agree somewhat. He is a bit too old for her. That's why I wrote it like I did. They will be separated for a length of time. Then, she'll be all grown up. (And Faramir will be even more gorgeous than ever)

**Rebby:** Hey, no problem. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the suggestion. It helped me give back story to the characters and their interaction. Sorry to disappoint, but it was Faramir. I had to make it convincing.

**Ziroana**: Well, the ass kicking will come in later chapters. At the very least, I can promise you a good bitch-slap.

**Lackwit**: You know me so well. Of course he didn't mean to do it. He's just waylaid by a hussy cos he's a hottie. Don't blame her really on one level. I know, my spelling sucks. The spell check on my computer is set to American standards, but I spell things the Irish way and it gets confused. Poor thing. Good point about Théodred. I never really thought about it that way. I'm gonna use that when she shows up later on. Thank you for all your helpful comments and thank you for reviewing.

**GreyEyedFighter**: I can do it because I'm evil. Mwah ha ha! 'starts laughing like an evil genius(I'm thinking Dr. Evil from Austen Powers), but gets a coughing fit I the middle' I'm ok… cough cough.

**Tasya**: Well, it's not exactly like you described. She did understand what happened. But yeah, they are going to be apart for seven years. Sorry! Anyway, hope you read on and don't leave me cos of one little thing. Wait… where are you going… nnnnoooo! Stay! 'grabs on to leg' I've got you now! Hahahahahhahahhhhahahahhaha

**ClapToSaveTheFaries**: Never looked at things that way. Yeah, poor Éowyn. She does have the worst luck with men (but the best taste. Faramir and Aragorn... mmmm) Don't worry. My muse is having LOTS of fun coming up with inventive ways to bitch slap/ kick/punch etc Endara. Wow, people really hate her. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the rest of it.

Thank you sincerely to EVERYONE who reviewed or read. I really, really, really, really appreciate it. You all rock so much!

Reviews are my life's blood.

Flames are my kryptonite

R&R please

ForeverFaramir


	8. Chapter Eight

Wow, so many reviews! Thank you so much! You all rock so much!

I'm so happy that everyone liked the chapter. And don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Endara yet!

While I'm writing this, my sister is watching G.I. Jane, with Viggo Mortenson. During the ads break, she switched over to another channel, and there was this movie called Dead Letters on, starring Miranda Otto. Freaky or what? Viggo looks SO different in G.I. Jane. I must say, I prefer him as Aragorn. Well, now that pointless little bit is done… on with the fic.

Reviewer responses at the end.

XXXXX

_Edoras, February 3019._

Éowyn stood on the battlements, gazing out across the plains. The wind whipped her hair and dress, but Éowyn barely noticed. It was early February, and though the sun shone brightly, there was no heat in its rays. The nearby Larada bush, much grown since she had planted it years ago, gave off a relaxing floral scent, and Éowyn was reminded of Faramir. She always thought of him when she saw it, and that was often. She wondered how he was faring, and if he still felt for her. She had long ago convinced herself that her infatuation for the son of the Steward was a mere childish display, but she still missed him as a friend.

On this day, her heart was heavy. It was seventeen years to the day since her father had been ambushed and murdered by orcs. Éowyn had few clear memories of him, as she was only seven when he died and she was twenty three now, but she remembered his voice, his strength and how safe she felt in his arms.

Today she would ride out to the spot where her parents had often brought herÉomer and Théodred when they were alive. It was a beautiful copse of trees three miles form Edoras, and they had often picnicked there. She always went there on either of her parent's anniversaries. It was a happy memory for her. Usually Éomer accompanied her, but he and Théodred were off patrolling the Mark, so she would go alone.

Not totally alone. Her common sense told her that these were dangerous times and she knew she had to have an escort. Hama would go with her, as would Gamling. They were two of her uncle's most trusted advisors and guards, but unfortunately there was little need for them now.

Her uncle had succumbed to an illness the year before, and had not recovered since. He had aged beyond his years, and barely moved from his throne now. And Grima… Éowyn winced at the thought of him, Grima was the only one he listened to now.

Éowyn turned and headed back inside, she would inform her uncle of her plan to ride out and ask Hama and Gamling to join her. She entered the hall and approached Théoden. She knelt before him, and took one of his gnarled, aged hands in her own.

"Uncle," she whispered. "Uncle, I plan to ride out. My father died seventeen years ago today, and I wish to go to our place. You know where I speak of."

But Théoden didn't speak. He barely moved, and made no sign that he heard her.

"Uncle, I wish Hama and Gamling to accompany me. That is, if they would not mind," she said, looking at the two guards. They nodded and bowed to the king, leaving to saddle their horses.

"Are you sure it is wise to venture forth my Lady? I'm sure your uncle wishes you to stay where it is safe," Grima's voice floated out from the small side entrance located behind the throne. "In fact, I know he does. He told me so himself."

"I am riding out Grima," Éowyn told him coldly, suppressing a shiver of disgust as he slid towards her. How time had changed him! "I can take care of myself and I have guards with me." Éowyn whirled around and left the hall in a swirl of skirts.

She strode silently to her room to get her gloves and riding cloak. Guards and sentries bowed as she passed. They were in awe of her. She was beautiful, and as brave as any man. She could outride most men in the city, and was an excellent swordswoman. She truly deserved the title of 'Shieldmaiden.'

Many considered her to be cold and aloof though. She rarely showed affection for people, and even then, is was for her brother, cousin and her uncle.

Éowyn walked swiftly to she stables and was greeted by her mare, Windfola. She smiled at the horse, and promised her a good ride today. She was attaching her sword to her saddle bag when Hama and Gamling found her there. Together the three rode out of the city.

Éowyn was silent for a time, but relished the feel of the wind in her hair. It felt like she had not been this free in so long. Soon, she relaxed and laughed aloud as she raced across the plains. Hama and Gamling were glad to see their Lady smile once more. It seemed a dark cloud had hung over the Golden Hall for to long, and that if was affecting Lady Éowyn the most.

Éowyn reigned in her horse as they reached the trees, and smiled at the sight. The copse was about a mile long and wide, too small to be considered a forest or wood, but it gave welcome shade to many a weary traveler in the land. Éowyn remembered long ago games played in the trees, and climbing races between her brother and cousin.

Windfola whinnied and began to move restlessly under her. Éowyn tried to calm down the beautiful grey horse. What was wrong with her? It was almost as if she had sensed something amiss. Éowyn stiffened as they reached the trees.

All was silent… too silent. No birds called in the trees, and no animals could be heard scurrying for a hiding place from the approaching humans. Gamling dismounted and helped Éowyn down.

"I do not like this, my lady," he confided to her in a whisper. "Hama and I feel that something is not right. Perhaps we should not stay long."

"I agree with you Gamling," Éowyn answered. "Much as it grieves me to say it, this place is…"

Éowyn never got to finish her sentence. Sudden shouts interrupted her, and echoed across the plains. In a sudden burst of activity, two dozen Uruk-Hai leapt from their hiding places in the trees, surrounding the three riders.

Éowyn tore her sword from its scabbard in her saddle bag. Hama dismounted and he and Gamling unsheathed their swords and moved in front of their lady to try to protect her. But it was no use, as they were completely surrounded.

"What do we have here?" their leader sneered as he came to a stop in front of Éowyn. She stood her ground when she faced him, surprising him. Gartec towered over her, but Éowyn stared back at him defiantly.

"What a pretty thing," he said, his foul breath making Éowyn nauseous. "Perhaps after we kill your men, we can find some use for you."

The host of Uruk-Hai behind him laughed, and Éowyn tightened her grip on her sword.

"I think not," she said and swung her sword. Gartec's head hit the grass before anyone could draw breath. With shouts of rage, the Uruk-Hai attacked.

Éowyn slew the first Uruk that came her way, but many soon followed. They were hopelessly outnumbered, but the three from Rohan fought bravely and with honour.

But, no matter how many they killed, more still came. Éowyn, Hama and Gamling were pushed into a smaller and smaller circle, and it seemed as if they would not survive this. Éowyn felt a stab of regret as she thought of her brother. He would be heartbroken to hear of her death in such a fashion, on such a day.

She silently asked the Valar to protect him as another Uruk advanced on her. This one was strongÉowyn fancied she heard bird calls above the din, but couldn't be sure. Her sword was knocked out of her hand, and the creature ran at her, his own sword held high to deliver the death blow. Éowyn closed her eyes braced herself for the pain that never came.

She opened her eyes and saw her attacker lying on the ground. An arrow protruded from his chest. She grabbed her sword again just as seven figures slipped from the trees. All were clad in dark green and their hoods obscured their faces.

Rangers! Thank the Valar!

Éowyn sighed in relief, even as she fought. The rangers from Gondor (for she knew their clothes) fought valiantly, and soon the tide of the fight was changed. As the last Uruk was killedÉowyn stuck her sword in the ground and rested heavily upon the hilt. It was one thing training, it was another thing actually fighting. She sent up a brief, silent prayer of thanks for their deliverance, and surveyed the scene.

Hama and Gamling were dusting themselves off. Both looked unhurt aside from the numerous cuts and scratches that Éowyn herself had also. Unfortunately, the rangers hadn't fared so well. Two were lying on the ground, obviously in pain. Another leaned against his friend, wincing at the pain from the gash in his leg. The others were milling around them checking them out.

"My thanks to you," Éowyn said, straightening up. "I am Lady Éowyn of Rohan. Please, accompany us to Edoras. Your wounds will be seen to there."

A very tall man, obviously the leader of the rangers stepped forward.

"You are not Lady Éowyn," he told her, his voice muffled from underneath his hood.

"Excuse me?" Éowyn asked, highly insulted.

"WellÉowyn is eight years old you see, with her long hair in plaits. Oh, and her name is Blossom," Faramir grinned as he pulled back his hood.

Éowyn gasped. Faramir! He looked so good. He was even more handsome than he had been before. His face was deeply tanned, and his eyes still held the same sparkle that Éowyn remembered.

"Faramir!" she cried, launching herself into his arms. Hama and Gamling along with Faramir's rangers gaped at the pair.

Hama and Gamling hadn't seen the White Lady so excited in years, and the Rangers had never seen Faramir smile so widely.

"I can't believe it's you!" Éowyn shouted as Faramir swung her around.

"Hello Blossom," Faramir smiled as he held her close.

His little Blossom was little no more. She was tall and slender, and even more beautiful that she had been when he had last seen her. He felt a brief pang as he remembered their last meeting, but he pushed it to one side. It did not matter now.

He finally set her down, and stepped back to get a proper look at her.

"Gods Éowyn!" he exclaimed. "You've grown up so much."

"Well, you haven't seen me in seven years," she reminded him.

"I know," Faramir grinned. "I'm feeling quite old all of a sudden."

Éowyn laughed, and hugged him. A groan of pain emanating from one of the Rangers caused the two friends to look up and realise that everyone was staring at them

"Mablung, hold steady man. We will get you help soon," Faramir said as knelt beside his friend. Mablung had been slashed by the filthy blade of an Uruk, and was in great pain. Another of the Rangers, Demeth, had been stabbed in the side, and was unconscious.

Éowyn came over beside them.

"Don't worry," she told Faramir. "We have fine healers in Edoras. They will be alright. Hama! Gamling!" she called.

"Yes my Lady?" they asked, joining the group.

"Ride ahead to Edoras. Bring these men with you. Inform the healers that we have more wounded on the way, though not seriously. Just a few cuts and scratches. Oh, and get yourselves seen to also."

"But my lady, we are to guard you…" Gamling began.

"Hush," she told them kindly, touched by their concern for her. "I am safe with Faramir. We shall walk back to the city."

They looked as if they would protest again, but Demeth stirred, and groaned in pain.

"Hurry, these men need you!" she urged them. The two guards exchanged looks, but obeyed. With help, they lifted the men up into the saddle, and got up behind them.

"We will send back a guard to escort you," Hama promised.

"Very well," Éowyn sighed and they galloped off. Faramir was hiding a smile as he examined a wound on Damrod's leg.

"And what are you laughing at my Lord?" Éowyn asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Nothing," Faramir answered, but continued to grin. Damrod laughed as Éowyn glared at his Captain. There was obviously much affection between the two.

"Come on," Éowyn told the injured Ranger. "You may ride my mare as we walk back to Edoras."

"But my lady..." Damrod began to protest, but Éowyn cut him off.

"I insist. You are injured, and I am not. It makes sense."

"Better do as she says Damrod," Faramir told him. "You don't want to incur the wrath of Éowyn."

Éowyn elbowed him in the side and went off to fetch Windfola, thereby missing Faramir's wince of pain.

As soon as they had Damrod seated on Windfola, they set off. Faramir and Éowyn led the horse with the other three rangers bring up the rear.

Anborn grinned widely as he saw the Captain and Lady Éowyn talking fervently. He remembered a night several years ago when he found the Captain standing outside her door, begging her to talk with him. It seemed like all that was in the past. What he wouldn't give to be Damrod right now, sitting on the horse and in a position to hear their conversation.

"So you were tracking the Uruk's for three weeks?" Éowyn asked Faramir.

"Yes. Three _long_ weeks," Faramir told her. "They kept evading us, so I took six of my best men and we kept pursuit. But they always were ahead of us by about a day. It was just luck that we came upon you when you were being attacked."

"And thank the Valar you did. I thought it was over for a moment there."

"Ah, come on Blossom. You know I'd never let anything happen to you," Faramir grinned.

"You just said that it was pure luck that you came across us!" Éowyn reminded him. They heard a stifled laugh from behind them, and Faramir turned to glare at Damrod. Damrod suddenly decided that the scenery they passed was worth a second glance, and looked anywhere but at his captain.

"I am sorry your men got injured helping us," Éowyn told him.

'It was not your fault," Faramir assured her. "In truth, we have become too dependent on our bows. You were too close to the targets for us to shoot without hitting you, so we had to use our swords."

"Still…"

"Éowyn, it was not your fault," Faramir told her, and she squeezed his arm in gratitude.

They were just over a mile from Edoras when the sound of many horses reached their ears. Over the hill came a company of Riders, Hama at the lead, followed by five riders. They came to a halt before the small walking party.

"Hama, that was good time," Éowyn told him. "Did the healers look at your wounds?"

"They are mere scratches my lady but yes they did check me over," he told her. "Gamling had to get stitches for a cut in his arm, or he would be here with me. Lord Faramir," he said, addressing the Gondorian "The healers bade me tell you that your men will be fine. The wounds, though painful, are not life threatening. Even Demeth's injury was not as severe under inspection. His ribs turned the knife away from the heart. They will need a few day's bed rest, but they both will be fine."

"Excellent," Faramir smiled. He was very worried about his rangers. More importantly than being under his command, they were his friends.

"You must stay in the city until they have recovered," Éowyn said. "It is the least we can do for saving us."

Faramir was torn. On one hand, he knew that his men needed to rest and recuperate. On the other hand, the feelings that he had convinced himself he didn't have for Éowyn were coming back. They had faded with the distance of many years, but he knew that given half the chance, they would come rushing back even stronger than before.

He did the only thing he could do. For the good of his men, he told Éowyn they would stay. He was rewarded with a swift hug before she climbed up onto the horse behind Hama. The rangers did the same with the other riders, leaving Damrod on Windfola as he was injured.

"Come, we have excellent healers in Edoras," Éowyn told him. "It will not pain you for long."

Faramir smiled at her attempts to lighten the injured man's mood as the riders spurred their horses on, and towards the Golden Hall.

XXXX

That was just a little taster for the next chapter. I'll try to get it up sometime this week. Hope you liked it.

**Grey Eyed Fighter:** I totally think it is. I myself am in love with Jason from the Judith McNaught book _Once and Always_. (Well, I love Faramir a teensy bit more, so I'm not cheating on him!) And David Wenham… oh my god the man is goddamned beautiful! Glad you like the fic.

**sidhe-ranme**: Thanks! Endara will get a real 'slap' down in a few chapters.

**Susan W**: I had fun writing that bit with Boromir. I just imagined Sean bean in my head (My god that was fun) and saw him whistling as he sauntered down the hall. Hehehe. I'm addicted to historical romance novels, and the younger son is often left an inheritance from an aunt or something. So, I just changed it to his mother. Hmmm, it would be fun to have Endara dragged off during the siege, but then Éowyn wouldn't get to bitch slap her. Also, I _may_ have a sequel involving her…. If I can work out the kinks in the story. Maybe…

**LinNicole**: Oh, fresh blood…. Seriously, thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like it. I love nicknames. My boyfriend calls me…. well, I can't tell you. He would kill me if I did. But, I thought Blossom would be a good name for Faramir to call her. I couldn't let Endara ruin them. I'm too much of a shipper to let them part on such bad terms for years.

**Vor Tirla Laime**: I can imagine Éomer punching someone for hurting his baby sister. They strike me as really close siblings, and if one of them hurts, the other one does. Grima is himself in this chapter… The Grima we all know and loathe. Nice to know I can count on you if Endara gets out of hand again.

ForeverFaramir: Hear that Endara? Orcs, and Easterlings and Hobbits oh my!

Endara: Um… um… I'll be…. Somewhere away from here 'Endara runs off and hides in a pile of hay'

ForeverFaramir: Yeah, you'd better run!

Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Lackwit:** Nekkid Faramir…… 'two hours later' sorry. Got distracted by the imagery for a moment there. Let me just mop up this floor of drool here. Ok, it's gone. Grima is going to be in the next few chapters a bit. Hope you like how I've written him. Thank you so much for your kind words. I try!

**Flowerbee1**: Well, I can't promise that. I fact, I can promise you that she will definitely be in this later. (I had to let Éowyn at least slap her once) Boromir is a sweetie, isn't he?

**Ribic-cube:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the update.

**Elenhin**: Thanks! I got Crocodile Hunter last night. I was ready to _strangle_ Steve Irwin within five minutes, but David was gorgeous, and brilliant, and gorgeous, and talented, and gorgeous (you get the idea) The things I do for that man… Loved the 'Oh sugar' bits especially when he accidentally fired the shotgun. My favourite bit was when he swung the gate over to his truck. He so adventurous! Anyway, Thanks for your kind words. Boromir can definitely be menacing (Sean Bean is SUCH a good bad guy) Grima is back in this chapter! And as movie-evil as always. Hope you like the update.

**Tasya**: I'm not saying if she is going to fall for Aragorn yet. You'll have to read to find out. And I agree… LONG LIVE FARAMIR AND EOWYN!

**Rebby**: I know you said I could have a holiday, but I was just drawn back to the computer. Endara deserves everything she gets. I had to get Anborn to interrupt them. He didn't want to, but I threatened to tickle him with feathers if he didn't. Anborn is just a big girl really.

Anborn: Hey!

ForeverFaramir: What?

Anborn: I'm not a big girl. I'm a big tough ranger.

ForeverFaramir: Of course you are dear. Now, run along and play with your implements of death, like a good little ranger.

Anborn: Fine! 'mumbles' I'm not a baby!

ForeverFaramir: Stop whining! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, he didn't want to do it, but I made him. I'm just evil that way. They will end up together, but I want to throw as many obstacles I their way as I can. Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot.

**Fealaurin**: Glad you liked the update. Grima has always intrigued me, so I wanted him to be in my fic. He has so much potential for evil!

**Zirona**: Thank you! You're such a sweetie. Hope you like the update.

**The bad speller**: Thank you. I'm so glad you like this. And thank you for reviewing. I know Éowyn is going to slap her, but I don't think Faramir will. He's too much of a gentleman to hit a woman, no matter how much she deserves it. Feel free to offer any suggestions on giving Endara what she deserves.

**ClapToSaveTheFaries:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm not telling what her reaction to Aragorn will be. You'll have to read to find out. And, she really, really does have good taste.

Reviews are my life's blood

Flames are my kryptonite.

Review please

ForeverFaramir


	9. Chapter Nine

Hi! I'm back!

I am so, so sorry it took so long for me to update. You have no idea how crazy college has gotten. It's insane! I have no free time. Sorry again.

I've decided to write it half Bookverse/half Movieverse. I like in the book how Faramir had a vision of the ring "Seek the sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells…" It seems to have been skipped over in the movies, but I loved the idea of visions and premonitions almost. So, if some of the facts don't fit the movies, then they are probably from the book.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. 110 reviews! Ah! You guys seriously rock!

I know some people had some problems with the last chapter, and I'll admit that it wasn't my finest work. However, it was just a stop gap measure. I just wanted to get to these chapters.

Ok, I've decided. Endara is not going to get what is coming to her in this fic. Now, before you all start screaming obscenities at me, and throwing tomatoes at me (again!) just hear me out. She is not going to get what's coming to her in this one because there will be … (drum roll please) … a **SEQUEL**! That is, if you want one. Let me know. I have it planned out already, so if you want one, just let me know. Of course, Éowyn is going to slap her towards the end of this one, no matter what. I had to let her do it. She threatened to taunt me with pics of nekkid Faramir if she didn't!

Ok, on with the most important part… my humble thanks.

**Gray Eyed Fighter**: I know what you mean. On the one hand, Éowyn is really cool. On the other, I want to kill her! She has my boy! She better treat him right or I'll come after her with… a cooking book! Well, she is in her twenties now, so the age difference doesn't matter much. Faramir is in Rohan because he is tracking the Uruk's, and has been for a few weeks.

**Vor Tirla Laime**: You know what we can do to make the hobbits even scarier? Take away their dinners! Mwah ha ha! Mmmmmm… Aragorn…. He's the third best looking man in ME, after Faramir (duh!) and Éomer. 'sigh' Well, Faramir wont spit on Grima. He'll probably just threaten him. Enjoy!

**Tasya**: Oh there is a lot more to come. I don't know how many chapters yet, but I have a lot to write. I can't say what Grima will do, just read on to find out.

**Sidhe-ranma:** The answers to all you questions, and more, can be found inside. Come on; read on… you know you want to….

**Susan W**: I just had this image in my head of the meeting between them. I'll let you in on a little secret. The entire reason I wrote this fic is because I had this image of a meeting between the two of them in Rohan, and I wanted to give them a proper background, not just a two page one. I'm not sure how much the Hama and others are going to feature on this part, but I'll try to put them in again at least once. And Grima will be even greasier than ever.

**Grima: Hey, I'm not greasy!**

**ForeverFaramir: Yes you are, you little ball of slime. **

**(Grima slinks off in a huff to poison Théoden's mind some more.)**

**Hama: What? What did she say?**

**Mablung: She said Grima was greasy, and a slime ball.**

**Hama: No. I mean the other thing.**

**Anborn: Oh. I think she said that we weren't going to be in it much.**

**Gamling: Cool. So, you big tough rangers ever try Rohirric ale?**

**(Anborn, Damrod and Mablung exchange uneasy glances)**

**Damrod: Um… no.**

**(Hama and Gamling exchange evil grins.)**

**Hama: Excellent. Follow us.**

**ForeverFaramir: Um, guys? Ranger dudes? You really shouldn't be drinking if you all are injured.**

**All the ranger dudes: Aw, nuts!**

**Gamling: Don't worry. We'll look after them**

**ForeverFaramir: That's what I'm afraid of. I remember when you said you would 'take care' of Elladan and Elrohir when they swung by for the party last week. You had them passed out in an hour! And Elves are almost impossible to get drunk! Now you can go, _if _you promise to behave yourselves.**

**Gamling and Hama: (in singsong voices) We promise.**

**ForeverFaramir: Ok then, you guys can go while I write the responses. But I want you lot back here, and _sober_ for the scene in the healer's place, ok?**

**Anborn/Damrod/Mablung: Yes Ma'am.**

**ForeverFaramir: Why don't I believe them? Ok, on we go.**

**Rebby:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. You know how busy I've been. Hope you enjoy the Faramir/Éowyn goodness!

**Elenhin**: How could stay angry at him for long? I mean, all he has to do his flash his pretty blue eyes, and all is forgiven. Now, Éowyn understands that Faramir didn't do cheat on her. She has also grown up enough to understand that she had no claim to him in the first place. Oh yeah. You can always tell its Viggo. It's the chin. Very unusual. _Very_ sexy. Oh sugar! I just realised that that is where you got o suicra from. LOL! And yes, coke and Pringles are a proper breakfast. They are full of… um… pringily nutrients and coke-y goodness. Yes, that's it. Pringely and coke-y goodness. Enjoy the chapter.

**The bad speller**: Thank you! I hope you like the chapter.

**Yerathiel**: Well, we'll hear more form Endara later on. I'm not giving anything away though. Hope you like the chapter.

**Rana Nique**: You think it's sweet that Faramir is injured? Oookkkaayyy… 'backs away slowly from the crazed reviewer.' Nah, I'm only kidding. I couldn't hurt him too bad, so relax. I'm planning a sequel, so Endara is going to get her chance at revenge. I'll admit, angst is good. I'm a sucker for happy endings though. I'm also a hopeless romantic, so expect a very fluffy wedding scene. (Gasp. Oh no, I just gave away the ending…) Yeah right. AS IF I could not make it a happy ending for Faramir. Personally, I think he would be happier with me, but he chose Éowyn. (Anyone want to go Éowyn hunting? Anyone? Nobody? Fine!)

**Lackwi**t: A Mary Sue? Argh! Unclean! Unclean! 'Runs up to the bathroom and scrubs herself down with hot water, industrial strength soap and chlorine' Ah, that's better. Thanks for the review. The way I see it, they were only crushing on each other in the past. Now, it is love, rather than infatuation. Éowyn's birthday is going to come into it, so that is why I have it down as 23 not 24. Also, I was planning on having describing Grima from Faramir's point of view. I'm also planning on writing something on Éowyn's change of personality. Patience, my friend. I know there were some holes in the plot, but every chapter can't be perfect. Hope you like the chapter.

**Ziroana**: Hey, that's a good idea! I might try that in a later fic. A coma? Well, I can't be responsible for a fellow writer falling ill, now can I? I can guarantee you that there will be chapters likely to put you in a coma from sugar shock. They'll be that sweet. I'm thinking of their wedding… Thanks for the review (and the idea)

**LinNicole:** I couldn't do that to them! Also, I wanted to write Éowyn's reaction to Aragorn in relation to Faramir, and I couldn't do that if she was comparing him to a memory of a man. Well, Grima is going to have lots of fun trying to screw with them.

**Flowerbee1:** I know, I know. It wasn't my finest hour. But not every chapter can be as perfect as they usually are 'neck snaps at the extra weight of ForeverFaramir's big head' Damn! It happened again! Anyone got any glue?

**Fealaurin:** What? You mean you don't think Orcs are cute and cuddly? You have no taste at all… only joking. You have taste. Oodles of it. You're reading my story aren't you? That's proof enough. Well, seven years is a long time. I think back to when I was sixteen (a few years ago now), and I'm like… Girl, you were an idiot! What were you thinking? Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter.

**Geegi: **Ah, fresh blood… only kidding. Thank you so much for your kind comments, and for reviewing. I haven't had a chance to read you fic yet, because college has been insane. But, you have my word that I will read it as soon as I get some time, ok? I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

**Aragorn Loves**: Hiya! Thank you so much for reviewing and the compliments. I'm sure yours isn't cliché. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I will as soon as I get the time. Enjoy the chapter!

**TyandSteph**: Thanks Pam. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

I don't know if Rohan had a house of Healing, like Minas Tirith. However, I am putting it in this fic, because it works.

XXXX

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the gates of Edoras. Faramir sighed in relief. His side was hurting him but more importantly, Damrod was in need of medical help. He also wanted to look in on his men. But first, he knew he would have to go speak with Théoden King.

Éowyn directed Hama to show the rangers to their healing house to get seen to, while she and Faramir spoke to the King. They dismounted (Faramir did so slowly, but Éowyn didn't notice) and they made the short trip up the hill. Before they reached the steps up, Éowyn turned to face him.

"Faramir," she began, "before you enter the hall, there is something you should know. Uncle has… much changed since you last saw him."

"I have heard reports that he was unwell, but…"

"It is more than that. Yes, he was ill and he hasn't yet recovered. A shadow has descended over him, and he is not the same man you once knew. He barely moves, and barely speaks. I'm worried about him Faramir."

Faramir pulled her into a loose hug and she gratefully went into his embrace. It felt good to be in his arms again. She felt safe. Éowyn pulled away after a moment, and together, they went up the steps and into the Meduseld.

The entered the darkened hall and Faramir squinted so his eyes could adjust from the bright sunshine outside. He and Éowyn walked towards the great throne set at the back of the hall and Faramir knelt before the King. Théoden however barely even tilted his head to acknowledge their presence. Faramir was shocked by the Kings appearance, but tried not to show it. Éowyn began speaking to the King.

"Uncle, as I am sure Hama or Gamling told you that we were attacked by Uruk-Hai. Lord Faramir and his rangers had been tracking them and intervened. They saved us. Several of his rangers have been injured in the process. I have offered them the hospitality of the city until they are healed."

Again, Théoden made no response.

"We graciously accept Lady Éowyn's offer my Lord. You have our humble thanks," Faramir told the king but Rohan's ruler didn't even blink.

However, they did get a response form someone else.

"You bring _Gondor_ into our Halls?" Grima hissed stepping out from behind the King's throne. Faramir stood, shocked by the appearance of the man in front of him.

Gone was Grima, proud Rider of Rohan.

In his place stood a shrunken, hollow little man. His skin looked as if he had not seen the sun's rays in many years, and his clothes hung off his thin frame. His greasy hair hung limply down around his face and his shoulders were slightly hunched.

"Grima?" Faramir asked incredulously. He couldn't connect the man he had known and liked to the man that stood before him.

"That is Counselor Wormtongue to you!" Grima spat. "My Lady," he said, turning to Éowyn "You cannot bring enemies of Rohan into these halls."

"Enemies? We are not Rohan's enemies!" Faramir exclaimed.

"Neither are you her allies! Therefore you cannot stay. The king would not wish you to be here, no matter the service you were to the White Lady."

"Then let us ask my uncle, shall we?" Éowyn asked, eyes blazing. She made to step nearer the king, but Wormtongue blocked her path.

"The King is tired my lady. There is no need to trouble him."

"Until I hear it from his own lips, then the men of Gondor are welcome here! Moreover, they are my friends, and my friends are always welcome here. They will stay as long as they need or wish. Do not contradict me Grima. You are after all, Counselor Wormtongue, not the king!"

Grima bowed to her, though it obviously pained him to do so, and Éowyn spun on her heal and left the hall. Faramir bowed to the stationary king, and then followed Éowyn out of hall. He found her standing, gazing out over the plains. He could tell by the way she hugged herself that she was very upset.

"Éowyn, what is happening here?" Faramir asked her quietly, coming to stand behind her.

"Much has changed in seven years Faramir," she told him quietly. "Théoden has been ill, and fallen to shadow. Wormtongue, as you saw, has changed so much, whispering and poisoning the king's mind. I am certain that he is the cause of Théoden's illness, but I cannot prove it! I can do nothing but watch." A silent tear fell down her cheek, but she brushed it away. She had no time for tears.

"What of your brother? What of your cousin? Surely Éomer and Théodred know of this?"

"They do, but they spent little time at home. Orcs become bolder, and cross our lands freely. As second and third Marshall's, they are constantly patrolling the borders, only coming home for a week at a time at most. They are as powerless to stop him as I am."

"I am sorry Éowyn," Faramir told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Truly I am."

"There is nothing you can do," Éowyn told him quietly. "Come, I will show you to the healing house. You can see to your men."

She led him to one of the larger structures in Edoras. It was near the top of the hill, and there she left him at the door.

"I must go change out of these," she told him, indicating to her bloodied and torn clothing. "But I will be back shortly. Your men are being taken care of by Sigefolc. He is the only healer in the city at the moment because the rest are gone to the Eastfold. There was a skirmish there recently and they are needed. However, Sigefolc is one of Rohan's most skilled healers, so do not worry. Your men will be fine. I will see you soon."

Faramir watched her walk away with a heavy heart. She had to endure so much, yet she remained strong. She was a marvel. He felt pride and admiration when he thought of her, but also something else, something he did not yet wish to acknowledge.

XXXX

The House of Healing consisted of four rooms. There was a large hospital room with several cots in it and the Ithilien Rangers were currently occupying a few of them. There was a store-room, a small surgery room and an office. Demeth lay in a cot, and was covered by sheets. His deep breathing indicated a medicine induced sleep.

Sigefolc was currently cleaning and stitching the wound in Mablung's side. Mablung was also in a deep sleep thanks to the healer's herbs, so the process went quickly. Damrod lay on another cot, a bandage around his leg. He felt no pain thanks to the concoction that Sigefolc had forced him to drink, and he sat there with a silly smile on his face. The other rangers were scattered around the room, either cleaning their own small cuts, or helping a friend.

"So tell us about the Lady Éowyn," Damrod asked as Sigefolc finished stitching up the wound in Mablung's side.

"Yes, do please" Anborn added as he looked up from cleaning the cut on his arm. "We have heard many things about her. We have heard that she is beautiful, and we saw that for ourselves. But, they say that she is cold; she is aloof; she barely speaks; she is uncaring. However, we have seen nothing of the sort since we me her. Indeed, she is warm, caring and funny."

"What you have heard was told by people who do not know her," Sigefolc told them. "Lady Éowyn has had to deal with a lot over the years, and she believes, as do I, that it is unfair to expect her to perform to strangers. So for the past six or seven years she has simply concentrated on her duties to Rohan."

"You speak as if you know her well," Anborn observed.

"I do," the aging healer told them. "I aided the mid-wife at her birth right here in Edoras. She has come to me with all her cuts, bruises and hurts since she was a small child. She even spent a few months with me in here, learning the craft. I know she seems aloof to strangers, but she is warm and kind to the people she knows and loves."

The rangers were silent as Sigefolc quickly bound Mablung's side, and went through the adjoining door to the store room to collect fresh supplies to help Damrod. The rangers digested the information he had given them.

Suddenly, a smile spread across Damrod's face.

"What are you grinning at?" Anborn asked him. "You about to get stitches put in your leg."

"I'm just doing the math."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear what the healer said? Lady Éowyn is only warm and caring to those she knows and loves."

"So?"

"So, did you not see her with Captain Faramir? If that is not warm and caring, loving even, then I do not know what is."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, come on! She has been aloof to people for about six or seven years! And how long ago did relations break down between our two countries?"

"Seven years ago…" Anborn mused. "Oh come on. You don't think…"

"Think what?" Faramir asked from the doorway. He hadn't heard what these two were talking about, but from the guilty flushes in their faces, he could hazard a guess. Honestly, they were worse than fisherman's wives to gossip!

"Um… think that we will be here for over a week?" Anborn finished lamely. He was so embarrassed to be caught gossiping. The other Rangers hid their smiles and laughs in fits of coughing, and Faramir grinned.

"Sure you were," he told the blushing Anborn. "Damrod, how are you?" he asked the injured ranger who was sitting on the bed, giggling.

"I'm f…fine Captain Faramir," Damrod told him, trying to get himself under control. He looked at Faramir again, and burst into another round of giggles.

Faramir turned to Anborn. "Medicine?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Anborn confirmed it with a nod of his head and a grin on his face. A giddy Damrod was like a comedy show. They had experienced it before when he had been injured, and had lain in fever. Damrod had giggled the entire night!

Faramir went to all his other Rangers, and asked how they were. Thankfully there were no more serious injuries. Then he finally sought out Sigefolc in his office.

"Come in," Sigefolc called when Faramir knocked quietly at the door. "Ah, Captain Faramir," he said when he saw who it was. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to hear from you how Mablung and Demeth were faring."

"Trust me my Lord, they will heal completely. Their wounds looked a lot worse than they actually are. The amount of blood lost can be off-putting I know. They will be up and around in a few days."

"Sooner than that if I know my men," Faramir smiled. Mablung especially had a history of hating being ill or in bed. "Are you going to fix up Damrod's leg now?" Faramir asked when he saw the basket of supplies that Sigefolc was lifting.

"Yes. It will take some time I think, because the wound is deep and will need cleansing. Don't worry though," he said seeing Faramir's face. "He will be fine also."

"Ok, that's great," Faramir said, following the man out. Faramir had been hoping that Sigefolc could fix himself up quickly, so his men would not see. Nothing brought down the morale of a company like having their Captain injured. He could wait though. His men came first.

XXXXX

Éowyn washed and changed quickly, eager to get back to Faramir. Seeing him again was a surprise; that was for sure. But it was a welcome one nonetheless. She truly had missed him, him and Boromir both.

She was not seriously hurt; just a few cuts and bruises. Éowyn quickly slipped on a new dress and brushed her hair into some semblance of order. Her dress was a beautiful blue colour, the same colour of Faramir's eyes. He had grown even more handsome since she had last seen him. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen in a man, and his smile lifted her worries.

Éowyn finished up and picked up the crumpled dress on the floor. It was ruined beyond repair. There were several irreparable tears in it and half one side was covered in blood…

Covered in way more blood than it should have been.

Éowyn was confused. Where had the blood come from? She had no injuries there.

Faramir!

That was the only explanation. He was injured and he didn't tell her! Thinking back, she remembered winces and soft grunts of pain as they had traveled to Edoras. The blood must have gotten on her dress when he hugged her.

The foolish man probably didn't want his men to know, because they had enough concerns with half their company injured. He was just honourable enough to endanger himself like that.

She dropped the dress and moved quickly to the door. He did not want to concern his men. Well, fine. She would just wait until they were out of their hearing range before she gave him a proper scolding.

Éowyn reached the House of Healing fairly swiftly. Her exasperation at the Gondorian Captain gave her added speed. She spotted Faramir coming out of the door of the hospital room, and marched forward, a scolding on the tip of her tongue. However, her words died before they reached her lips when she came closer to him.

He hadn't seen her yet. He was clutching his side in pain, and a soft moan escaped his lips. He was covered in sweat, but his face looked pale and clammy. Éowyn knew it wasn't vanity that kept him silent. He was keeping silent so his men would not be worried. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

"How bad is it Faramir?" she asked of him as he spun around to face her. It was a testament to how distracted he was that he hadn't heard her approach. The man was a ranger after all, and one could almost never creep up on a Ranger. (The Valar knows she and her brother and cousin had tried often enough to no avail)

"How bad is what Éowyn?" he asked, trying, and failing, to keep his voice from wavering.

Éowyn didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow in his direction. Faramir couldn't hold her stare, and he couldn't lie to her about his injury. This was Éowyn he was talking to. He could be honest with her. He didn't have to be the Brave Captain of the Ithilien Rangers with her. He could be just Faramir.

Éowyn could see the indecision in his eyes. She led him into the small room where necessary operations were usually performed and closed the door.

"Show me," she told him. "I've trained here. I can help you."

Faramir took off his cloak and his outer, long leather jerkin. (He had left his bow, quiver, sword and small bag in the hospital room with the other rangers) A quick glance at there clothes confirmed that they were stained with blood. Faramir lifted the side of his tunic, and Éowyn gasped at the long slash that ran along his side. It wasn't life threatening, but it looked extremely painful.

Éowyn ran a healers hand over the wound, and Faramir hissed in pain.

"That wound must be cleaned," she told him. "Don't worry, I can fix you up."

"Will that involve stitches?" Faramir asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Maybe," Éowyn answered, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Well, I've seen your embroidery…" Faramir started laughing at the expression on Éowyn's face and Éowyn slapped him on the arm. Faramir's arm jerked and pain flashed through his side. He hissed in discomfort, and Éowyn was immediately contrite.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry Faramir," she told him. "Come on, take off your tunic and lie down on the table. I'll go get some thread and a _very_ large needle, just in case."

Faramir laughed at that and did as she bade him. Éowyn smiled to herself as she quietly washed her hands and collected what she needed to cleanse the wound. It was good to laugh with Faramir again. He always made her feel so happy.

She slipped back into the room, but was stopped short at the sight in front of her. Faramir had taken off his shirt, and was taking a small leather pouch from around his neck. He placed it carefully on the table and lay down.

Éowyn was no stranger to the male form. One did not live in a city of warriors and horse-lords without seeing men without their shirts every so often. Still, she had never seen Faramir without his shirt before. He was tightly muscled and tanned. A light covering of hair covered his chest, and Éowyn felt her mouth go dry.

Éowyn shook her head to clear it. What was she thinking? He was just another patient. There was no need for her to go all starry eyed.

"I'm back," she announced brightly as she stepped up to the table. Faramir smiled weekly at her. He must be in a lot of pain.

Éowyn tried to keep up a light flow of banter as she began to clean the wound.

"You need a haircut," she told him.

"Not again," Faramir groaned.

"What?"

"The last time you decided I needed a haircut, I ended up with hair cut at a slant."

"It was your own fault. You moved and the scissors slipped." Éowyn defended herself, but Faramir saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"I was asleep!" Faramir laughed and Éowyn blushed.

"I was twelve," she reminded him.

Faramir grinned at her and Éowyn smiled back before going back to work. She finished cleaning the wound, but it would need stitching.

"Faramir, I going to have to sew this closed. Please, try to keep still. Try not to move."

"Yes Ma'am," Faramir teased. He was familiar with stitches so he knew the drill.

Faramir closed his eyes in pain as she began.

He was familiar with stitches. That didn't mean he had to like them.

"Hold still Faramir. I'm trying to sew my name," Éowyn told him, and Faramir smiled slightly.

Éowyn couldn't embroider to save her life, but she was fast and efficient when it came to this type of sewing. She finished quickly, even though it was a long cut.

"I'm finished," she told him. Faramir's face was turned away from her, and she laid her hand on his head. "You can relax now."

Something clicked inside Faramir at the touch of Éowyn's hand on his head. Everything seemed to fall into place.

He loved her.

Oh, he had tried to deny it. He had convinced himself years ago that he was over her; that he had never really loved her in the first place; that it had just been infatuation. He saw that now for what it was… a defence mechanism.

He remembered the fear that struck him when he saw her fighting near the wood. The horror he felt when he saw that orc coming towards her, and the satisfaction he felt when he loosed the arrow that felled the beast. When he caught her up in his arms, he had felt complete. It pained him that Grima hurt her so much, and he wished that he could help her. All this flashed through his mind at the touch of her hand, and he felt at peace in her presence.

The truth was actually quite liberating. He loved Éowyn, and had for many years.

Faramir turned his head to look at her, and Éowyn gasped at what she saw in his eyes.

Love. Pure, unadulterated love.

Without conscious thought, she stroked his hair to offer what comfort she could. It was so soft, and a smile lit up his features. She felt an answering smile form on her own face.

This felt right. It felt right as nothing ever had before. Éowyn felt her heart fill with love as she gazed at the man before her. She had been fooling herself, thinking that all she felt for him was friendship. She knew now that she loved Faramir, and had for a long, long time.

It just took her seeing him again for her to realise it.

If either of them were asked later how long they had simply stared into each other's eyes, neither could tell you. They just both knew in that moment that this was right. That they were right together.

The sound of a door closing broke them apart. Éowyn straightened up and Faramir sat upright, albeit slowly.

"Captain Faramir?" Anborn's voice floated in from the corridor.

"In here Anborn," Faramir called as Éowyn wrapped a bandage around his torso. Anborn walked in, and immediately stopped short.

"Captain, you are injured!" he exclaimed, running over to his captain.

"It is nothing, I assure you. It is just a scratch."

"I have taken care of it," Éowyn added. "Don't worry. Your illustrious leader will be fine." She grinned at the two rangers. "I'll go have rooms prepared for you in the Meduseld. The evening meal will be served in about an hour. If you can make it, please, do come. You are most welcome. You remember where the visitor's dining room is don't you Faramir?"

Faramir nodded and Éowyn left the room, turning to give him a little wave before she left. Faramir grinned and Anborn turned around to see what his captain was grinning at. All he saw was a closing door.

"Captain, why didn't you tell us you were hurt? You could have ridden ahead," Anborn asked Faramir as the captain pulled on his tunic.

"Anborn, relax. I am fine. I swear it. Now, let us get out fellow rangers ready to dine. We cannot bring down the good name of Gondor!"

The door opened again, and Éowyn poked her head on.

"Oh, and I'll send you down some fresh clothes. Preferably ones that aren't bloodstained. We can't have you bringing down the good name of Gondor, can we?"

"Cheeky!" Faramir called as she left again, and the two rangers could hear her answering laugh float down the hall.

XXXX

Ok, I am sorry it was so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I'm just so unbelievably busy at the moment that I am _this_ close 'holds up thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart' to quitting college and becoming a nun!

I'll try to get more written soon, ok?

As always, reviews are my life's blood.

Flames are my Kryptonite.

Review please.

Pretty please?

Pretty please with Faramir on top?

(Oooh, nice image…..)


	10. Chapter Ten

Hi guys!

Thank you all so much for reviewing. 'starts sobbing' I love you guys so much!

Anyway, this is just a short chapter that I just had to write. It is almost pure fluff, so I hope you enjoy it. 'sigh' I live Faramir/eowyn fluff.

Just to clarify, when I saw pretty please with Faramir on top, I was being perfectly innocent. You have filthy minds the lot of you!

**Hama:** Yeah right. Sure you were.

**ForeverFaramir**: What? I was thinking completely pure, innocent thoughts about him. Honest.

**Anborn**: Oh come off it. We know you're hot for the captain.

**ForeverFaramir:** What? I was thinking nice thoughts about the ever gorgeous Daisy Wenham… of course I was… Oh shut up the pair of you. Go off and get drunk or something. And stop grinning like that! Anyway….

**MelissaBlack13:** Thank you. You're so sweet. I know it is very AU, but I think that they are sometimes the best ones, don't you? We get so much more Faramir in those ones….

**Sidhe-ranma:** Thanks. I thought that bit was funny too. I like it when people are doped up on pain medication in fics. They are so funny! Hope you like the chapter (and the sequel)

**Susan W:** Hey, I trust my characters to show up where they are supposed to be…. Oh alright. I got Elladan to look in on them. He managed to keep them mostly sober for that scene. Afterwards, they ran off and got drunk, especially Damrod… something about a vile concoction he was forced to drink…. I'm going to expand more on Grima in this and later chapters, so I hope you like it. I know! Men are just as bad as women, if not worse! All my male friends are always rolling their eyes at us when my female friends and I start talking about who is dating who or whatever, and then they turn around and do the same thin! But they are not "gossiping" they are 'discussing'. Apparently, there is a subtle difference. I don't see it, but they insist it is there. Jeez! Men! I wish that some parts that were in the book were in the movie, especially Faramir/Éowyn bits, but I love them both. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**EmilyMcKinnon**: This is your favorite story? Thank you. You're so sweet. I'll try to keep it up to a good standard. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Vor Tirla Laime**: As long as you said 'too' it's ok. hehehe. They are lots of fun to write. I might actually write a fic with them in it. Maybe the chase across Rohan after the Uruk's. And there will be many sweet Faramir/Éowyn moments in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Rebby-Éowyn**: Yay! You signed up. This chapter was meant to be much longer, but I got busy. College work again! I'm ready to cry, you know that? I can't seem to concentrate anymore. Oh well, if I fail I can always get a job as a writer, cant I? Your English improves all the time. Don't rush yourself. You'll be perfect in no time. Especially if you write (hint hint) I hope you like the F/E fluffiness in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Zirona**: Thank you! You are so sweet. I hope you enjoy the rest of the Faramir/Éowyn fluffiness in this chapter. I'm striving for more cuteness. Let me know what you think.

**ClapToSaveTheFaries**: Hi. Sorry it took so long for me to update the last chapter. College just got so unbelievable crazy for a while there. It's still insane, but I'm writing this to give myself a break and to stop myself from loosing it. That nunnery is becoming more attractive by the minute. But wait? If I was a nun, could I drool over David Wenham? No? Oh well, guess that plan's scrapped then. Thank you for your kind comments. In promise you a sequel. It will be up straight after this one is done. Enjoy the chapter.

**LinNicole**: Isn't college such a pain in the ass sometimes? Oh well, only one more year to go. Thank you for your kind comments. I really had fun writing this chapter, even though it took so long for me to finish it and post it. I'm sorry, but Faramir is mine, and he's one thing that I can't chare. I can loan you Éomer or Haldir for a while if you want. How about Aragorn? Arwen is getting on his nerves, and is looking for a change.

**Elenhin:** Hi. In case I haven't emailed you back yet by the time I post this, thanks for the pics. I started giggling like a mad thing when I saw them. What the hell is our boy doing in a dress? I always wanted to have Éowyn fix Faramir up, and I had the dialogue written in my head literally since I started the fic. It was such fun to write, especially the part about the haircut and her sewing her name. I've seen Viggo in quote a few things now. Did you see him in 28 Days? He was fantastic in that. Apparently, in his movie Indian Running, he is jumping up and down on a bed, naked. Hmm, must get that from somewhere. (After I get all the Daisy movies, of course.) Isn't Sean Bean such a good Bad Guy? The accent really helps, I think. I can't believe you wrote a poem for me. You seriously rock, you know that? I hope you enjoy the update.

**vivi04:** Thanks for your kind comments. I think the nun plan is scrapped now. Just realised that I probably couldn't lust after Daisy Wenham like I do now if I did become one. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**RanaNique**: 'grabs one of Faramir's arms and starts pulling until you let go.' Haha! He's mine now. I can loan you someone else if you want, but Faramir is mine alone. Selfish I know, but he's just so hot! I must look into that story when I get the time. I think you're on the wrong side though. What's the name of it? Glad you're enthusiastic about the sequel. I'm excited about it myself. Enjoy the chapter.

**the bad speller:** Thanks. You're so sweet. It's ok about the spelling. You should see my updates before spell check! Enjoy the chapter.

**Flowerbee1:** Your wish is my command. A sequel you shall have. Thanks for the kind words. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**RiverRatRogue:** Hi! Welcome to the insane (but oh so Faramir filled) world of ForeverFaramir's writings. Thank you for your kind words. You seriously rock. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic as much. And don't worry. I have plans for Endara. Big plans… 'starts cackling evilly' mwahahahahahah

XXXX

That night at dinner, Éowyn smiled and laughed more than she had in months. The presence of Faramir and three of his rangers brightened the dark mood of the hall considerably as they regaled her with stories from their travels. As she laughed at one particularly funny story of Anborn falling into a patch of poison ivy, Éowyn's mind flitted back to when she was eight, and Boromir and Faramir were first visiting Edoras.

It was in that same dining room fifteen years before that Faramir and his brother had lightened the mood of hall again, pulling Éowyn and her family out of their grief for a few short moments. Faramir always had a way of doing that for her, and she loved him for it.

Faramir sat back and watched as Éowyn laughed and talked with his friends. She was so alive and happy, and his heart squeezed in his chest. He loved her so much that it physically hurt not to tell her. He had a feeling that she felt the same way; that she had felt the love pass between them in the sickroom, but he was not sure.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the door opening loudly, and Grima slithering in. Faramir was still not over the shock of seeing the man so changed, nor the fact that Grima now saw him as an enemy. He slid up to Éowyn's elbow, and she flinched.

Faramir's hand went to the dagger attached to his belt. The rangers felt the mood shift, and became more alert themselves also. Anborn glanced at his captain, and saw his lips were drawn into a thin line as Grima placed a hand on the shoulder of the White Lady. She shook it off, and glared at the intruder.

"Why do you disturb our meal Wormtongue? What do you want?" she asked coldly, and all except Faramir flinched at the toe of her voice.

"I have come to inform you that the rooms you requested are ready. These _rangers_ shall have beds for the night. " Grima practically spat the word rangers, and Faramir opened his mouth as if to speak. Éowyn laid a hand on his arm to silence him, and turned to Grima.

"Thank you," she told him, her voice like ice. "You are dismissed."

Grima's lip curled into a silent snarl, but he backed away nonetheless. He threw Faramir a look of pure hatred and closed the door, before he slithered back to the king. Éowyn shivered involuntarily and Faramir squeezed her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Éowyn looked down and saw that her hand was still on his arm. A flush of pleasure swept through her at his touch, and she moved to clutch his hand in reassurance.

"I am fine," she told him. "Grima just makes me uneasy."

After Grima's interruption, the mood at the table was much subdued. Not half an hour later, the small party broke up.

"I will show you to your rooms," Éowyn told them as she led them through the hall. The king was no longer hunched in his throne, and Éowyn guessed that Grima had manoeuvred him into his bed for the night.

It was very late as they walked through the darkened hall. The meal had lasted for several hours, and the only people still up were the sentries on guard duty. The rangers were exhausted from the day, and were grateful beyond words for the use of bedchambers. They would have been perfectly content to bed down on the floor, but an actual bed… After so long in the wilds, a bed was pure bliss.

They gratefully went into the rooms that Éowyn showed them. Faramir was last, and he pulled Éowyn into a hug before he left her.

"Goodnight Blossom," he said and kissed her on her forehead, in the manner of his people.

"Goodnight Faramir," Éowyn replied, hugging him back. "Extra rooms will be made up for when the rest of your men are feeling better."

"I guess that Damrod will be up and about tomorrow, and possibly Mablung. They are not known for taking their time when it comes to healing."

"Well, there is no rush, my Lord. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to remain. Goodnight again."

She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away. Just before she passed out of his view around a corner, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Faramir sighed as he closed the door behind him. He was fairly sure that she loved him in return. He felt it in her hug, heard it in her words. And that kiss on the cheek? It was the kiss of a friend, but her eyes promised more. Oh, Boromir had considered him dense when it came to women, and in one sense he was. But, he was so attuned to Éowyn's every movement and gesture that he could almost feel what she felt.

He sank into the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his side. He lay back and closed his eyes in pure bliss. It had been months since he had felt a real feather pillow behind his head, and he intended to cherish the moment.

Before long, his gentle snores filled the air as he slept a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

Faramir awoke several hours later, and wasn't sure why. He listened for a sound; a movement; anything that could have woken him. But nothing broke the silence of the dead of night. He was just unused to such a soft bed. That was it. The same thing happened whenever he returned home to Minas Tirith after a stint in the wilderness. His surroundings felt too silent, and relaxed, and he had trouble sleeping.

Faramir knew from experience that he would get no more sleep that night. He silently got out of bed and dressed. He attached his dagger into his belt more from habit than need and slipped out of his room. He walked down the hall towards a nearby window, silent and indistinguishable as only a ranger could be.

The city was peaceful and quiet in the middle of the night. Here and there, a candle burned in the window of a cottage to keep the bad spirits away. Faramir smiled slightly at the tradition that had existed in Rohan since it had been gifted to Earl. If only it took a candle to keep the bad spirits away, then Sauron would be in big trouble if he ever attacked Edoras.

His thoughts drifted to Éowyn as they had so often since he had seen her again. He could think of nothing else, and he longed to speak with her in private. Across a dinner table, surrounded by others was no place to properly catch up. He wished to know news of Éomer and Théodred, and to ask how she really fared.

Blinking, Faramir noticed his surroundings for the first time. He was standing in the shadows next to the large window across for Éowyn's room. He started to move away, but his sharp ranger senses heard a noise down the corridor. Someone was walking, attempting to be quiet, but they were muttering to themselves.

Faramir shrank even further back into the shadows just as Grima Wormtongue turned a corner and came on to the corridor. He was creeping along as silently as he could, still dressed in his robes. Faramir was wondering if he ever changed them when Grima stopped outside Éowyn's room.

"I can't, I can't" Grima muttered. "She is sleeping, can't disturb her." He was silent again as if he was listening to someone answer. Then he spoke again.

"I can't go in. it's too dangerous. I know I've done it before, but now that boy from Gondor is here. Can't risk it."

Again, silence reigned as Grima listened to the voice only he could hear. What the voice said seemed to satisfy the advisor, and Grima nodded.

"Alright, just for a moment," he said, and reached out a hand to open the door to Éowyn's bedchamber.

"Remove your hand if you wish it to remain attached to your body," Faramir stated coldly, as he stepped out of the shadows to confront Grima. The dagger in his hand and dangerous glint in his eye convinced Grima that Faramir was serious, and he backed slowly away from the door. His eyes never left Faramir's face, and once he was back far enough, he pulled himself up.

"What are you doing here at this hour, son of Gondor?" he hissed at the ranger before him.

"The question is, what are you doing attempting to go where you have no right to go?"

"And I suppose you have the right?" Grima snapped.

"I do not," Faramir replied coldly. His eyes watched every movement Wormtongue made, in case he made to go for a weapon of some sort. "I would never dishonour the lady like that."

"Well, aren't we the noble one?" Grima sneered. His sneer turned into a look of panic when Faramir stepped forward, his grip on the dagger even tighter.

"Yes we are," Faramir replied, now just inches from the shrunken, pale Rider. "Take some advice from one whom you once considered a friend: stay away. If I find that you have attempted to enter her chamber uninvited again, I will kill you myself. Leave her alone, or you will answer to Éomer, Théodred or I. Do you understand me?"

"You cannot speak to me thus!" Grima protested. "I have the ear of the king…"

"I'll bet you do," Faramir cut him off mid-sentence. "And I do not care. Remember my words Wormtongue."

Grima was gulping madly now, his back against the wall. He looked around frantically for someone, anyone who could help him, but there was no-one.

"Go," Faramir ordered, and Grima fled down the corridor, no longer concerned with making noise.

Faramir re-sheathed his dagger and started to walk away, but the sound of a door opening stopped him. A sleepy-looking Éowyn wrapped in a robe entered the corridor.

"Faramir?" she asked, confused at his presence outside her chamber. "I heard noises. What is going on?"

Faramir inwardly cursed. Éowyn was a heavy sleeper, and he had wished for what passed between Grima and himself to go un-noticed. She must have heard Grima fleeing down the corridor.

"It is nothing Blossom," he told her. He hated lying to her, but she would never feel safe again in her own home if she knew the truth. "I just tripped on my way to the main hall."

"Some stealthy ranger you are," Éowyn teased good-naturedly.

Faramir smiled at her. "Go back to bed Éowyn. It is still several hours to daylight."

"Oh, I shall not be able to sleep now. Especially knowing that you are awake and alone." She closed her door behind her, and linked her arm through Faramir's. "I think I'll join you in the hall. We can catch up properly. As much as I like your rangers, we could not really talk with them there."

Faramir smiled down at her as they entered the hall. She looked so adorable wrapped up in a warm, fur robe. Adorable and delicate (though he valued his life too much to actually tell her that.)

It was cold in the hall, and Faramir quickly built up a small fire in the fireplace as Éowyn collected two goblets of wine to warm them up. They sat in comfortable silence in opposite chairs for a while, sipping wine.

"This is good," Faramir told her, indicating to the wine.

"Indeed. It is the finest in Rohan, but not often used. We are more ale-drinking folk."

Faramir grinned. "I know. I still remember the hangover I had when we came to celebrate Éomer's eighteenth birthday." Warmth spread through them both as they laughed at the memory. That had been one of the last times that they had seen each other before the incident at Minas Tirith, back in the days when the Meduseld was filled with laughter and joy. Now, it was just one of the many happy memories they had of their time together that they both clung to.

"Speaking of, how is Éomer? And Théodred?" Faramir asked her. Éowyn filled him in on everything that had happened since they had last met. My, Théodred and Éomer had been busy! Second and Third Marshal's at such a young age!

"… and now he is off scouting in the Eastfold, putting into practice those sword skills you and Boromir taught them over the years. How is your brother?" Éowyn asked him. Faramir's smile faded a little as he thought of Boromir.

"Faramir" Éowyn asked, concerned. "Have I said something wrong?" she asked him as Faramir stood and began to pace.

"You have done nothing wrong Blossom. I am just worried. I have not seen Boromir in many months."

He sat down again, is head in his hands. Éowyn stood and went to sit on the arm of the chair. She placed a soothing hand on his back, and began to rub. Their separation had to hurt. She knew how close they were, and she knew they missed each other dreadfully when they were apart. At least she saw Éomer and Théodred every few weeks. The sons of the Steward could go months without seeing each other.

"Where is he?" she asked Faramir, her voice gentle.

"Me and my stupid dreams," Faramir muttered.

"Pardon?" Éowyn was really confused now. "What to you mean?"

Faramir sighed.

"Éowyn, you know that the blood of Numenor runs through my veins?" Éowyn nodded. "Sometimes, I have these… dreams. Of thing that will come to pass. One night, several months ago, I had a dream. In that dream, I thought the Eastern sky grow dark and there was a growing thunder. But in the West, a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:

_Seek for the sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand." _(1)

"Imladris?"

"Father told us that it was the name of the Lands of the Elves of the North. Boromir set out on the quest to this Imladris several months ago. I wished to go, but he insisted. You know Boromir."

Éowyn laughed a little at that. Indeed she did know Boromir. The man was loyal to the death, but he was also so stubborn one sometimes wished to hit him over the head with something heavy and hard.

"We have heard from him only once since then," Faramir continued. "Father received a short message to say that he had offered to go on a quest, and that it would take him far. That was the last we heard from him. I am worried about him Éowyn."

She could hear the tremor in his voice, and she hugged him. She knew he would be devastated if anything happened to Boromir. They stayed that way for a long time, just holding each other, letting their worry for their families, friends and countries overtake them for just a shirt while.

Eventually, Faramir pulled back and looked into Éowyn's eyes. What he saw there melted his heart. He saw love shining through those deep blue orbs, and could not stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips tasted of honey, and of heaven. He lost himself in the kiss, and Éowyn tightened her grip on his arms. She was shaken to the core, but would not have mover from where she was if her uncle, brother, cousin and the entire Ranger population of Gondor had walked in at that moment.

At last, they broke apart. Faramir ran a calloused hand across her cheek, and into her hair.

"Éowyn," he whispered. "My beautiful, sweet, brave shieldmaiden."

He kissed her again, and Éowyn felt herself slip from the arm of the chair into his lap. After an eternity, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she told him simply. It was the bravest thing she had ever done in her life, and her heart nearly stopped as Faramir paused for a moment. Joy lit up Faramir's eyes at her words, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too," he said, and Éowyn knew that no matter what, she could not lose the man in front of her.

The first rays of the dawn sun lit up the hall, and Éowyn reluctantly got up.

"I must go dress and see that the cooks start breakfast," she told him.

Faramir stood also. "Blossom, we do not wish to be a burden," he told her. "Please, allow us I to help out around the city."

"You'll be sorry you said that later on," Éowyn laughingly told him. "There is always work to be done. You will be running for the gates by dusk."

"Never," he promised her, kissing her hand.

Éowyn had not been gone five minutes when his rangers, Anborn, Deacat and Thoren entered the hall.

"Sleep well, did we?" Faramir laughed as he joined them. He had not seen his rangers looking so rested in a long time. It was amazing what a good nights sleep could do for morale.

"Very well sir," Anborn answered. "Have you been up long?"

"A while actually," Faramir answered. A shadow passed over his face as he remembered what had happened with Wormtongue earlier on. He had forgotten about it for a while, but now… now he had to do something.

Faramir looked around and spotted Gamling walking though the hall. He called him over to join the group. Here was one man (well, he and Hama both) that he could trust.

"Listen to me very carefully," he told the assembled group. "We must do something about the unwanted attention Wormtongue is showing Éowyn."

"My Lord, Lady Éowyn can handle herself," Gamling reminded him, a little insulted.

"I know this Gamling. Didn't I teach her myself? No, I am talking about when she is asleep."

"My Lord?" Gamling inquired worriedly.

"I could not sleep, and I was walking through the halls when I came upon Wormtongue. He was about to enter her bedchamber, and from the sound of what he was saying to himself, it was not the first time he had done so."

Gamling was shocked, and ashamed at the same time; ashamed that he had allowed this to happen.

"I am not blaming anyone Gamling," Faramir assured him. "However, he must not be allowed to do so again. I need you to place guards that you know you can trust, and that are not loyal to Wormtongue, at her door at night. But do not let Éowyn see them. I want her to feel safe."

"I will take the first shift myself," Gamling vowed. "I will not allow this to continue."

"I shall take a shift also," Anborn told Faramir.

"As shall we," Deacat and Thoren chorused. They liked the Lady Éowyn. She had shown them nothing but kindness, and the thought of that slime Wormtongue near her repulsed them as much as it did Faramir and Gamling.

Faramir smiled at his men. They were good people as well as soldiers. He could trust them with Éowyn's life.

"And I will take one also," Faramir told the group. "Good, I'm grateful."

"You confronted Wormtongue?" Gamling asked Faramir.

"I did. He was not going near Éowyn. I'd have killed him first.

"You know that he will do everything in his power to have you thrown out of Edoras now, don't you?" Gamling told him softly. The hall was starting to become busy, and Faramir spotted Grima slither towards the throne, supporting an aged Théoden on his arm.

"I know," Faramir told them softly. "And I will not let him."

They could see the conviction in his voice, and guessed (correctly) that it was more about Lady Éowyn than anything else.

The small group broke up, and Faramir went towards the king.

"My Lord," he said, kneeling before the monarch "In return for your kindness in allowing us stay, we offer you our services in the city."

Théoden made no reply, and Faramir stood to leave. He saw Grima cowering behind the throne, shooting hate-filled glares at him. He somehow resisted the urge to haul out the worm and make him pay for every hurt he had delivered on Éowyn. Instead, he and his rangers left the hall and went to the Houses of healing.

Damrod, Mablung and Demeth were still sleeping when they arrived, but Sigefolc was up and about, bustling around the store-room.

"Master Healer, may I speak with you?" Faramir asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Ah, come in my boy," Sigefolc answered, and Faramir couldn't help but smile. It had been years since anyone had called him boy, but he didn't mind. The man was just so likable, even if he did sew up people for a living.

"Hmm, I think someone was in here," Sigefolc murmured. "I am missing some equipment."

"That would be Éowyn. She fixed me up last night," Faramir admitted sheepishly.

"You were injured and didn't fell me? Foolish boy," Sigefolc scolded, yet not unkindly. "I suppose you were worried about your men's reactions if they found out? Hmm?"

"I was," Faramir told him. "How are they?"

"Well, they had a peaceful night. They should be awake later."

"Thank the Valar," Faramir said, sending up a brief prayer. "Any clue when they will be out?"

"I think Damrod will be alright to leave today. Let me see. Today is the 8th. I think that Demeth and Mablung should be alright to leave by the 11th, as long as they do not overtax themselves."

"Ok, thanks," Faramir told him. He really was grateful to the healer. It could have been a lot worse.

Wait. Today was the 8th? That meant tomorrow was February 9th.

Éowyn's birthday.

Faramir smiled. He had the perfect present to give her.

She was going to love it.

XXXX

(1) The Fellowship of the Ring. Book Two. P 239-240

So, what do you think?

R&R please!

ForeverFaramir


End file.
